vigilando al uchiha traidor
by pameexhatakee
Summary: Sasuke vuleve a konoha luego de 6 años, Tsunade le dice qe cierto equipo debera vigilarlo, SakuRa ya no lo trata iwal, ella no es la misma niña debil de hace años, en mas ella gurda un secreto del cual pronto se entera Uchiha, entre plies!
1. chaperones del traidor¿?

buenop estoy subiendo el fic de nuevo lo arregle y no sean tan antipaticas esta ves que de verdad ya no tengo animos para que me leseen mas, lo ire subiendo de apoco por que iwal de apoco voy arreglando los cap!

en el bosque de konoha iba una ambu saltando de árbol en árbol persiguiendo a un ninja prófugo, lo alcanza y comienzan una luc

(en el bosque de konoha iba una ambu saltando de árbol en árbol persiguiendo a un ninja prófugo, lo alcanza y comienzan una lucha, cuando la ambu iba a dar el golpe final, cierto pelinegro se aparece y lo noquea, en eso llegan tres ambu mas)

-Pero quien mierda te crees qe eres el era mío, es mi trabajo no el tuyo- dijo muy molesta

Creí qe no serias capas -dijo indiferente-

Soy ambu, claro qe soy capas no necesito la ayuda de un traidor como tú!! -le grito muy enojada-

Hmnp -expreso el Uchiha-

-ya basta, (tu dirigiéndose a otro ambu) llevate a este ninja- le dijo

-hai ,-lo toma y desaparece con un puf-

-bien yo ahora me largo, no soporto mas esto, no lo soporto mas (mirando a sasuke) me largo de aqui -pero un ANBU la interrumpe-

-no tenemos qe hablar con el -el la mira con unos ojos autoritarios y voz firme-

- ¡¡puf!! -gruño poniendo todo tipo de ganas de desagrado-

-y para eso debemos quitarnos las mascaras -le dijo-

- pero capitán un ambu jamás se quita las mascara -alejo la chica-

-lose, pero tenemos permiso, esto es diferente y el debe saber quienes somos, ya lo entenderán ahora quítense las mascaras AHORA -le ordeno el chico

(Anbu 2 fuera mascara)

-kakashi dijo sin mayr expresion-

Anbu 4 fuera mascara

-NARUTO "_que sorpresa, eso significa que el dobe mejoro, es ambu me sorprende mucho"-_dijo medianamente sorpremdido-

Ambu 1 no se quita la mascara

-vamos hazlo….es una orden- le dijo el peliplateado-

-te dije alguna vez qe eres un insoportable mandón -le dijo molesta-

- mmm…(con la mano como pensando) no…-con su ojito feliz-

-bueno ahora te lo dijo eres un insoportable mandón…además te detesto -le dijo poniendole caras de odio-

-si yo también te quiero mucho (sarcastico) ahora hazlo….-ordeno el ninja que copia

Anbu 1 fuera mascara

-¡¡sakura!! "_wow…de naruto es sorpresa pero de ella jamás pensé qe pasaría, ella es tan débil" -_dijo el uchiha soprendido-

- bueno ahora sentémonos para hablar un poco -le dijo kakashi

(Todos se sientan)

-bueno veo qe los 3 pertenecen al mismo escuadrón ambu, naruto me sorprendes, de ti sakura con lo debil qe eras -le dijo sasukecon una mierada superior poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado muy burlona-

-tu bien lo dijiste era débil uchiha, ya no he tenido una gran maestra -le respondio manteniendo la cara serena sin prestrle importancia a lo que el uchiha le dijo-

-_"uchiha? Y donde quedo el kun? Y donde quedo el saske asi no me gusta y lo que le dije creí qe le afectaría mas antes se largaba a llorar_" y quien es tu gran maestra e sakura? le dijo ironico-

- haruno -le dijo en tono de orden-

¿que? -pregunto con cara de confundido-

-que me llames haruno solo mis amigos o familia me pueden llamar sakura y tu no entras en ninguna de esas categorías -le dijo muy pesada-

-yo te dijo como yo quiera -le respondio altanera y se levanta y le habla desafiante-

- no es solicitud es una orden -se pone a su altura y le dice con superioridad y en un tono autoritario

-¿orden de quien? la desafio poniendo cara de burla-

-De la sub-comandante ambu sakura haruno -dijo con superioridad y poniendose las manos en la cadera-

-QUE?? -Y mira a kakashi con cara de: es cierto?? Y kakashi asiente- ¿Por qué e de obedecerte? -desafiante-

-Porque por tu banda veo que volviste a la aldea y por lo tanto soy tu superior y me debes obedecer y pobre de ti qe no me obedezcas o are qe tu vida como ninja sea asquerosa!! -dice con una expresión sombria pero que no logro asustar al uchiha

-es una amenaza? -la desafio-

-cuenta con ello!! -en un tono muy amenazante le dice la pelirosa-

- bueno paren, sasuke obedécele, ahora es doble orden también del comandante ANBU y sakura luego voy a hablar contigo…¡sasuke! -lo llamo el hatake-

- Hmnp? (pollo: traducción desde el país desde los cubitos de hielo únicos habitantes: sasuke y neji que?)

- supongo que tsunade te digo que ninjas te iban a vigilar ¿o no? -le pregunto al uchiha-

-si lo hizo

-bueno nosotros somos esos ninjas- le respondio-

TODOS: ¿Qué?

- si te vigilaremos, por lo tanto volveremos a ser equipo por mientras te tengamos qe vigilar qe son como 3 meses o quiza mas -dijo no muy tranquilo sobre todo por la reaccion de cierta pelirosa-

- pero kakashi, nosotros somos AMBU, no chaperones de un traidor -alego con rabia y mirando con evidente molestia a su sensei- .

- por eso mismo somos los mas capaces para vigilarlo _"tranquilizate kakashi, esto no sera tan malo, que puede hacer aparte de enojarse, ponerse histerica y volverse mas loca, por que me teni que tocar esto a mi, tsunade se los debio haber dicho, vieja cobarde hasta ella le tubo miedo, entonces que se espera para mi, espero y no sea el gran problema" _-penso kakashi

-pero -se iba a poner a alegar cuando kakashi la interrumpe-

- pero nada -finalizo-

-i sai?..qe pasara con el, con el escuadron, somos los comandantes -dijo con un pequeño anelo de poder cambiar las cosas-

- sai seguira siendo ambu, y solo seran 3 meses relájate, esto es una mision AMBU…lo aras?? -le dijo con su ojito feliz-

-no me queda opcion si digo qe no me obligaras…bueno entonces tendremos que formar equipo,(se one a pensar haciendo diferentes muecas de desagrado) _"eso significa ya no mas las grandes misiones AMBU, solo misiones rango….esperen "¿_kakashi? -le pregunto-

-¿si? -respondio con un poquiito de miedo-

- sasuke es genin cierto?- pregunto ya medio molesta-

-si _"genial ya se dio cuenta, porque no podía ser como naruto y no darse cuenta de nada, y con lo alejona qe es, ahora otro problema"_

- genial eso solo consigue que te deteste mas -mirando a sasuke-

-porque? -pregunto medio sorprendido-

- eres un genin eso significa misiones aburridas -poniendo mala cara-

-porque? -dijo el rubio inocentemente-

-eres un ANBU y no te das cuenta -le dijo sakura con evidente enfado

- ahhhhh, eso…no -caida tipo anime-

-suspiro- es un genin entonces por regla a lo maximo que podemos acceder a misiones rango B -dijo lapelirosa resignada-

- como porque? -dijo exaltado exaltado-

-las reglas dicen qe un genin no puede acceder a mas -le dijo el hatake-

-que fome!! -alejo el rubio haciendo pucheros-

- pero no se preocupen creo qe pronto lo ascenderán de rango, pero basta de eso, lo único importante es qe debemos vigilarlo todo el dia, esa sera su mision rango A - dijo kakashi ojito feliz-

-gran misión puf -suspiro el rubio-

-¿kakahi? -pregunto Sakura-

-si, sakura? -le respondio-

-¿el vivirá con nosotros? -pregunto con expresión de ruego y temor-

-si-respondio el ninja que copia

-ustedes viven…Juntos? _"no puede ser, ellos no pueden vivir juntos…osea sakura y kakashi juntos...no imposible no puede ser...no lo creo" _-pregunto nervioso Sasuke-

-desde hace cuatro años…vivimos los 3 juntos como la familia que somos -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

S_asuke_: _"puf por un momento qe crei qe…Pero a mi qe me importa lo qe ella aga"_

_Inner: debes admitir que se ve muy hermosa"_

_Sasuke: "a mi eso no me importa…aunque si esta muy lindaa….hey tu quien eres?"_

_Inner: yo? Yo soy tu inner, osea soi tu...ahora volviendo al tema sakura esta muy cambiada ya no nos trata igual_

_Sasuke: si, esta diferente_

_Inner: pero debes admitir qe eso te gusta?_

_Sasuke: como no te entendi?_

_Inner: osea teme lo qe quiero decir es que te encanta qe te trata mal...porque bueno demustra tener personalidad, y eso nos justa, ya qe a nosotros no nos gustan las chicas tontas qe andan detrás de nosotros, y como ella ya cambio eso te agrada_

_Sasuke: puede ser qe tengas razon me atrae qe me trate mal, antes me cargaba qe me sigiera todo el dia, era una patetica_

_Inner: si pero ya cambio...ademas esta muyy lindaa se ve preciosa (pollo: pa que ma masoquista sasuke)_

_Sasuke: y sigues con lo de qe es linda_

_Inner: pero es qe es linda…sakura ya no es patetica y es muy linda_

_Sasuke: si, creo que si_

_Inner: es cierto y sakura se ve muy linda_

_Sasuke: y sigues, sabes es un asco tener inner adios_

(y con eso sasuke termina la conversa con su recien descubierto molesto-sakuraeslinda-inner) (inner sasuke: ah soi seco, pollo: pero qe mierda asi aquí, inner: nada solo dijo qe soi seco, pollo: se nota qe eri el inner de sasuke por lo egocentrico)

- bueno yo me voy a casa -dice sakura y se levanta-

- pero sakura -dice kakashi pero sakura lo interrumpe-

- no kakashi, por favor , yo preparo la cena y vuelvan como en una hora -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa a la cual kakashi supo lo que escondía-

-vamos sakura quédate o te da nervio conversar conmigo _"eso la mato ahora va a volver a ser la misma, qe se derrite por mi" -dijo con una sonrisa egocentrica-  
_

-2 cosas 1: no me da nervio solo qe no quiero conversar con un estupido, frio, idiota, qe jamas debio volver a la aldea x qe la vida era mucho pero mucho mejor sin el y traidor ninja y dos: qe me llames haruno y es una orden y mas te vale cumplirla… adios -le responde ella y se va en una nube de humo-

-ella ya no es la misma, no me trata iwal -dice en un semblante frió y un poco pero un poco solamente triste-

-claro qe no -resonde negando con la cabeza kakashi-

- todo gracias a ti -le dice el ninjas con un deje de odio en sus miradas-

-porque yo? -dice sorprendido-

-porque tu la abandonaste la trataste mal después de todo lo qe ella izo por ti, entiendo si no la querias pero porque tratarla así, cuando tu te fuiste ella de desmorono -dijo con evidente rabia-

- si, es cierto, e de reconocerte qe yo por mucho mucho tiempo te odio con todo mi corazón -le decia con mucha nostalgia-

- yo igual- admite el peliplateado-

-porque? Por ser un traidor -les dice molesto-

-no solo por eso, si no qe por tu culpa la sakura ya no es la misma -dice kakashi dejando atrás la rabia para ahora tener un semblante mas sereno-

-ella ya no irradiaba la misma alegría…sasuke solo no te metas con ella no la agas sufrir otra ves si? -le dejo naruto con un poco de suplica-

- yo no le are daño ella no me interesa _(inner: si claro te creo)-dijo sasuke-_

- Bien, por qe si llegases a hacerle algo kakashi y yo te matariamos -dijo amenazándolo-

-y no que éramos amigos? - respondio un poco ironico-

-si pero sakura es mucho mas importante qe tu -le dice naruto firmemente-

- todavía te gusta no? - dice sasuke con burla-

- no, no es eso…solo qe ella es muy importante para nosotros, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, y la queremos mucho…-dice con nostalgia-

-si ella a sufrido, no es la misma ya te daras cuenta y no solo en personalidad xqe ahora es muy fuerte, ya no es la misma niñita debil desde hace años es mas la niña cariñosa, preocupada, alegre muy tierna qe todos qeriamos ya no esta, solo con nosotros 2 sigue iwal…-dice kakashi con nostalgia-

-Hmno _"tan cambiada estara" _-dijo pensativo-

-pero no es solo por ti, por otras personas ella tambien es asi, pero en fin supongo qe ya sabras…ah y un consejo dile haruno o lo pagaras caro -dijo kakashicon una sonrisa de burla en su carita hermosa-

-como? -pregunto confundido-

-tu solo confia en mi -le dice kakashi tranquilamente-

- ya vamos, si llegamos tarde se enojara su genio sigue iwal…-dijo naruto-

Iban llegando a la casa

SAKURA-CHAN!! -Grito el rubio hiperactivo-

-y sakura? -pregunto kakashi-

-no se…en eso ve una nota de sakura en la mesa mira kakashi una nota de sakura-chan en la mesa

kakashi la toma y la empieza a leer

naruto, kakashi y el engredo traidor malformación de la naturaleza: (por si no se dieron cuenta es sasuke) me voy a ir donde hinata por unos dos días, tengo que pensar mucho y asumir otras cosas no me vallan a buscar por favor, les deje la cena de hoy lista. Los veo pronto

Los quiere mucho

Sakura

PD: naruto no comas solo ramen y báñate

PD2: kakashi alimenta a tus perros

PD3: el "los quiere mucho" es solo para kakashi-sensei y naruto no para el traidor

- bueno creo que estaremos solos…ve te mostrare tu pieza -le dice kakashi-

-sobre eso…donde dormirá?? -pregunta naruto temeroso-

-en tu cuarto -le dice narutode los mas tranquila-

- pero porque? (haciendo pucheros)

- no hay otro lugar…no querras que duerma con sakura, mi pieza es pequeña y tu pieza es amplia..y se acabo

- bueno que mas da

asi sasuke fue a la pieza de naruto que era un asco y se acomodo luego cenaron i pasaron los dias de forma norma**l**

ojala y les gusteee y no alla quedado tan mal!


	2. pelea sasuke vs sakura

bueno espero que les gustee byebye!

-que bueno que volviste sakura-chan te extrañaba-dice un rubio abrazandola efusivamente-

-yo iwal naruto -responde safandose del agarre-

-sakura-chan qe hiciste de cenar? -pregunta el rubio Alegremente y aluciando por la respuesta-

-sushi…

-genial uno de mis platillos favoritos datebayo!! -dice Saltando de alegría-

Kakashi se baja la mascaraaa

-wow qe raro ver tu cara kakashi….y pensar qe ase años hicimos tantas tonteras para verlas…-dijo sasuke con nostalgia-

-si cuando teniamos doce...que increíble de eso ya pasaron 6 años mucho tiempo..hey teme tu que has exo en todo este tiempo? -pregunto intrigado naruto-

- mate a orochimaru, luego forme hebi..-dijo tranquilamete mientras comia-

-hebi?

-si, un grupo ninja, de los mejores de los subordinados de orochimaru con capacidades especiales qe me ayudaron a encontrar y luego matar a mi hermano, después de eso quede muy mal herido y luego regrese a konoha -dijo el Uchiha con aier superior-

-tanto te demoraste en encontrar a tu hermano 3 años? -Cuestiono inocentemente el rubio-

-no en tres años me lo encontré otras veces pero aun no podía vencerlo no tenia el poder, el era muy fuerte -dijo con rabia-

-yo no lo encontre gran cosa, no era tan fuerte como todos decian -aporto Sakura tranquilamente-

-tu que sabes? -dijo sasuke indignado-

-Sakura se enfrento a el, en un ataque de akatsuki -DIJO kAKAKASHI

-lastima qe se fue antes de qe termináramos nuestra pelea, o sino no habrias tenido hermano para vengarte -dijo Sakura agocentrica y burlonamente-

-claro, como no, tú ibas a vencer a itachi, si tan solo eres una débil niña llorona y asustadiza -la mira con burla y superioridad-

-mira quien habla el uchiha que cuando vio a todo su clan muerto lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar correr y suplicar por su vida, rogar por que no lo mataran y que años después lo único que hacia era llorar y quejarse por su vida, andabas con un cartel que decía mírenme todos yo soy el ultimo sobreviviente del clan uchiha, mi vida a sido trágica, soy especial -burlona-. Para que lo sepas gran uchiha todos en esta casa hemos sufrido, y mucho no eres especial, asumelo -le dijo Sakura hablando de manera fría y despreocupada-

- choqueado como es qe sakura sabia todo eso se pregunto- tu que sabes de sufrir siempre tuviste una gran vida con tus padres y siendo feliz nunca te falto nada, tienes una vida perfecta, y solo eres fría por un estupido amor de niña? -dijo el Uchiha y Se levanto y apoyo sus manos en la mesa- (estaban frente a frente)

-no te creas tanto uchiha yo no soy a si por ti, aycosas mas importantes en mi vida que ese estupido amor de niña, -dice con rabia y levantandose poniendo los brazon iual que sasuke-

-entones que as sufrido? -dijo Sasuke irritado-

-mucho mas d lo que te imaginas!! -enojada-

-haber dime -la reto-

-por que e de decirte tu y yo no somos nada, no tengo porque contarle mis cosas a un desconocido

- molestia _"eso la romperá"_

- me da exactamente iwal lo que dijas uchiha molesta

-eres una tarada

-y tu un imbesil con cara de sopenco que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene delante y siempre se queja por lo que no tiene en vez de pensar en las cosas que tiene, que lo unico decente que a hecho en su vida es ser un traidor y entiende que no me interesa entiende sasuke tu a mi no me importas tu a mi no me ganaras nuca porque yo soy mejor que tu en todo, mejor persona, en todo, yo no soy un cubo de hielo que deja a sus amigos por una estupida venganza, la cual no vale la pena aun no comprendo de que mierda te sirvió esa venganza, acaso ahora te sientes mejor? Te sientes mejor hijo, mejor hombre, mejor ninja, de que te sirvió??

-Sasuke no sabia que decir era verdad sasuke mato a su hermano y no sintio nada, se sintio iwal, no se sintio mejor ni peor. De que le servia aun no lo comprendía como sakura podia saber todo eso como sabia, eso le intrigaba mucho -soy mejor ninja que tu y eso no lo puedes cambiar -dijo de modo altanero-

- no sasuke te equivocas yo soy mejor ninja que tu -dijo ironica-

-pruébalo -dijo desafiante-

- esta bn vamos a paliar ahora mismo -molesta-

-ok

--Mientras tanto kakashi y naruto tenian cabritas y bebidas de quien sabe donde sacaron y estaban vieno la pelea como si fuera una película y ahora una pequeña sonrisa asoma en la cara del peliplateado y el pelirubio--

Kakashi: esto sera interesante dice divertido

Naruto: y divertido

--Habian llegado al campo de entrenamiento hace poco habia oscurecido y estaban dos ninjas frente a frente listo para partir la pelaea--

-lista -cuestiono Sasuke-

- siempre

--Y comenzaron a pelear sasuke corrió hacia ella con su katana y se dispuso a atacarla cosa que sakura esquivo con gran facilidad cosa que sorprendió al uchiha ella tan o mas velos que el, ella contraataco con un puño de chacra que a sasuke le costo mucho esquivar ella era de verdad muy rápida y fuerte que el piso quedo ello trisas--

Sasuke: _pero que fuerza, si me toca estoy muerte_

--Sasuke convoca una serpiente que se dirigió a atacar a sakura pero esta le inserto unas sembon con veneno y se paralizo, sasuke con enfado decidió según el dar por terminada la pelea y para ello realizo un chidori, y sakura como contraataque un puño de chacra, iban a gran velocidad y ambos impactan quedando con daños medios cada uno, Al final sasuke desenvaina su katana se dispone a atacar sakura quien saca un kunai y quedan frente a frente --(como naruto y sasuke en el reencuentro con sasuke)

Sasuke activa su sharingan

-ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir -le dijo divertido Sasuke-

--Sasuke la mete en un genjutsu a lo cual sakura no opone resistencia y esto sorprende un poco al uchiha pero no le toma mayor importancia ya que creyó que había sido demasiado para ella y no otorgo oposición por ello, en el genjutsu aparecen la huida de sasuke, cuando habla con sakura, le muestra desprececios que este le hacia a ella años atrás, la pelea Contra naruto, el reencuentro, su equipo hebi, cosas que el creyó afectarían de sobre manera a sakura, como por ejemplo el matando a naruto o el matándola cosas terribles la torturo un poco la hiszo sufrir físicamente en el genjutsu y luego termino y la miro muy orgulloso por su según el gran trabajo, pero algo lo dejo intranquilo….--

_Sasuke: no puedo entrar en su mente, revisar sus pensamientos y conocen que cosas le duelen por que no puedo, no es normal, hasta en la de itachi entre por que en la de ella no, que mierda es lo que pasa_

-Termino el genjutsu-

-eso es todo? -pregunto Sakura como si nada

-como?

- eso es todo que el heredero de las sublimes habilidades del gran clan uchiha puede dar?

-a que te refieres?

-si eso es todo que pena yo creí que seria algo mas…no se algo un poco mas cruel que decepción….ahora vas a saber que es un genjutsu de verdad…..RIAKU!!

--a sakura se le ponen los ojos de un negro intenso con ciertas tonalidades rojizas y empieza el genjutsu contra sasuke, le muestra cuando itachi mato a toda su familia con ella burlándose, las veces que el peleo contra itachi y salio grotestacamente derrotado, le mostró imágenes en la que el estaba solo en una pieza en la guarida de orochimaru mientras sus amigos estaban justos riendo y disfrutando…luego el genjutsu acabo y se vio a un sasuke muy sudoroso y con una expresión entre terror y sorpresa y sin poder moverse ya que la pelirrosa le habia clavado unos sembos envenenador durante el genjutsu--

-eso es un genjutsu uchiha, eso -le dice divertidala pelirosa-

-pero que demonios, quien eres tu, ese poder esos ojos, ese chacra, quien eres -pregunto confundido-

-la verdadera sakura, si quieres saber mas averiguado, no que eres tan buen ninja, espero que te allá gustado mi genjutsu

- como sabes todas esas cosas como las viste?

-tu mente es muy fácil de explorar y tu miedo tan predecible...- se da vuelta cuando-

-"_mi mente se metió en mi mente como es que ella pudo meterse y hurgar en mis pensamientos si yo no pude" _como quieres que sepa algo de ti si no me dices nada dime algo aunque sea una pista por favor (pollo: sasuke rogando si que esta desesperao por saber)

-solo una cosa te diré, tu no eres el unico aquí qe pertecence a un clan ancestral, yo también, es mas yo pertenezco a un clan que es mas poderoso que el uchiha y el hyuga, mucho mas poderoso…..-se va llendo pero una voz la detiene-

-sakura el antídoto le lanza una botellita esto es?...sakura este no es -aleja el ninja que copia-

-lo es, solo que es el del método largo y no efectivo al instante no voy a gastar mis antídotos en esa basura -dice burlona-

-demo sakura

-que le duela kakashi que le duela - se va riendo maliciosamente-

-Mientras tanto con sasuke-

_Sasuke: que raro fue eso, un clan mas poderoso que el uchiha, eso es imposible mas encima ancestral, de que hablara sakura, ya se a quien le preguntare y no podrá negarse a responderme_  
- bien sasuke aquí esta tu antídoto creeme te dolerá mucho…naruto porque no vas con sakura tengo que hablar con el

-lo se sensei, lo se, pero antes quiero ver gritar al teme me voy a divertir dice con una sonrisa zorruna

-no te reirás d nada AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOO -kakashi habia aplicado el- antídoto- QUE MIERDA ES ESO!!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!!

-no te alteres, pasara es el antídoto, que sakura te dejo

- bueno yo me voy, ya me reí iré a ver a sakura -desaparece con un puf-

- kakashi…

-no te preocupes sasuke yo te contare toso, sobre el clan de sakura… el clan ryosei (pollo: si nos les gusta el name me da iwal me costo mas que la xuxa que se me ocurriera y lo traumante es que me lo dijo mi hermano chiko puf)

-

espero y les alla gustado byebye!


	3. el verdader clan de Sakura: el clan Ryos

espero les gusteee

-y kakashi, me dirás quien es sakura en verdad -dijo el uchiha con una mezcla de suplica y desesperacion-

-si, supongo que debo, solo quiero que sepas que ella no cambiara y a sufrido mucho solo quiero que no las hagas sufrir y le dijas que sabes -sasuke asiente- bueno comienzo_"lo único que quiero es que sakura no se enoje y no me quiera matar" _bueno sakura…su nombre real es sakura ryosei… el clan ryosei que es el clan mas fuerte de konoha, el clan mas fuerte que una vez existió -dijo el reflexivamente-

-Pero ese clan, yo nunca escuche hablar de el, que hicieron en konoha? -confundido-

-Lo que pasa es que ese clan desapareció hace muchos años, -izo una pausa y comenzó a hablar con un deje de nostalgia- se destruyeron ellos mismos, ellos eran tan fuertes que su ansia de poder los destruyo se mataron por el poder-pausa- por los secretos de su clan, se mataron en una batalla entre ellos, la única sobreviviente fue la abuela de sakura que tenia como 15 años cuando eso paso y logro escapar, desde entonces vivió oculta en konoha y el clan fue olvidado-pausa y habla tranquilamente- y ya no se habla de el, luego ella tubo a la mama de sakura, pero ninguna de ellas dos nunca quizo ser una ninja, luego la mama real de sakura la tubo a ella,-con un deje de alegria- pero sakura se quizo ser ninja y con ello desperto todo el poder oculto de su clan

-Dijiste mama real?? -Dijo confundido-

-Si, la mama que todos creímos era la de sakura no era ella, la mama real de sakura fue acecinada a los días de haber nacido sakura luego ella fue adoptado por los señores haruno, ella sufrió mucho por eso al enterarse de la verdad -dijo y su su semblante cambio a uno muy triste-

- Y ese clan es tan poderoso como ella dijo? -Pregunto ansioso-

-Si, ellos era en extremo poderosos y sakura aun mas -dijo orgulloso-

-Porque?

-Porque sakura es la mas dotada que a nacido de ese clan es toda una genio en las artes ninjas del clan ryosei…es le heredera de todas las habilidades del clan ryosei -puso una gran sonrisa orgullosisima-

-Pero si cuando niña era tan débil -tenia una expresión como de que no me la creo-

-Porque cuando niña nunca se intereso en su entrenamiento ninja, y cuando se empezó a interesar aun no despertaba todo su poder, lo desperto poco después que tu te fuiste por eso no lo conoces…-dijo el Hatake serenamente-

-Y de que se trata su poder? -pregunto curioso-

-No te puedo decir todo, ya que es un secreto shinobi, y sakura me mataria, lo único que te diré es que su ryaku es muy complejo y raro, aun mas que el sharingan, es inclusive, es tan complejo que los ninjas que lo desarrollan a los 19 o 20 años, son considerados genios en su uso -muy orgulloso-

-19 o 20? De verdad es tan complejo y poderoso? -Decía Sasuke poniendo una mueca en la cara de no me la creo-

-Si, y solo para que tengas una idea la mayoría lo despertaba a los 30 o mas cuando ya tenian una gran experiencia y sabiduría y para que lo sepas sakura lo desperto a los 14 y en apenas 8 meses, lo domino por completo, es toda una genio -dijo Kakashi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por el gran orgullo que sentía y de ver a sasuke tan impactado por conocer a la verdadera sakura-

-Wow, no me la creo _"de verda me parece increíble que sakura sea realmente asi, es ams fuerte que yo, en el genjutsu me gano de gran forma…ni sudo, su veneno tan fuerte…es tan raro esto, no cero que esa sea la real sakura" (suspiro)_

-Creelo, sakura ha sufrido mucho, a sakura la han tratado muy mal, cuando se enteraron de lo de sakura, la trataron como una basura -con un deje de rabia-

-Porque? -Puso cara de sorprendido abriendo mucho los ojos-

-Porque el suyo era un clan asesino, malvado, sangriento y muchos le tuvieron miedo, -empuño su mano demostrando notable rabia- inclusive los que ella creyó sus amikos la abandonaron, solo nosotros no le dimos la espalda, y shikamaru, que es uno de sus mejores amikos pero el esta en una misión que a durado años, y hace tiempo que no lo ve, hasta hinata, ella era su mejo amiga, -entrecerró su único ojo visible por el dolor que le causaba recordar lo que habia sufrido la pelirosa- pero su padre le prohibió ver a sakura y ella no fue capaz de oponerse, todos la abandonaron ella a sufrido mucho, por eso ahora es así, -suspira con nostalgia y mucha pena cerrando sus ojos- ella dice que prefiere ser fría con los demás antes de que la vuelvan a hacer sufrir, por eso yo creo que ella te trata así, solo debes darle tiempo,-y se quedo como en un trance, recordando muchas cosa-

-Supongo, su vida si a sido trágica, pero cuéntame mas de su clan -acercandose a kakashi tocándole el hombro para que saliera de su trance-

-No hay mucho que contar solo que su clan desapareció, y ella ya no se habla en lo mas mínimo con lo que ella creyó era su madre, por eso vive con nosotros, ves ella lo dijo siempre a sido mas fuerte que tu -con una gran sonrisa

-No siempre, cuando nos encontramos en la guarida de orochi-gay ella era todavía la niña débil de siempre…-con expresión de superioridad poniéndose en la mano en la barbilla-

-Te equivocas, ella en ese entonces era mas fuerte que tu…-puso una gran sonrisa irónica y con evidente burla-

-Pero tu dijiste que cuando se fueron a vivir juntos en ese entonces supo la verdad o no?

-Si, pero piensa que edad tienen ustedes?

-18 -con una mueca de obviedad-

-Hace cuanto te dije que vivíamos juntos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy burlona

--pensándola y poniéndose la mano en la pera en posee de pensador- 4 años -Dijo algo dudoso-

-Calcula que edad tenia -le empezó a mover los dedos como contando y con una sonrisa burlona-

-14 años -con una expresión de que es lo mas obvio del mundo-

-A que edad se encontraron? (poniendo una gran sonrisa)  
-A los 15...espera eso significa que -poniendo una gran expresión en su cara por el asombro ya que se había dado cuenta de cierta cosa-

--poniendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción tan grande que incluso se veía detrás de las mascara- si ella ya dominaba el ryaku, pero no lo uso porque creía que si tu volvías debía ser por tu propia voluntad, no porque ella te obligara, cuando volvieron de esa misión, sakura y naruto desistieron -dijo suspirando con nostalgia y bajando la cabeza recordando con tristeza- , ya no querían sufrir mas, pensando en que traerían de vuelta, así que decidiron asumir que te perdieron y ser felices asi, luego unos 3 a 4 meses después los ninjas se enteraron de quien era sakura y la odiaron, por eso ella era asi, por ti y por lo demás, pero asumió olvidarte y ahora es feliz a su manera y espero que tu no la lastimes, por favor no la hagas sufrir -con una mirada entre suplica y orden-

Sasuke: no lo haré, no te preocupes…

_"inner: wow, su vida a sido dura, y nosotros que creíamos que su vida era perfecta…cuanto nos equivocamos_

_sasuke: si, y aun asi, sigue sonriendo de vez en cuando y sigue siendo feliz, por lo menos con sus amikos...y yo que siempre fui un total amargado infeliz, quizá ella tenga razón y mi tristeza y pena me las cree yo mismo…nadie mas que yo mismo_

_Inner: si…pero ahora hagámosle caso a kakashi y no la lastimemos no se lo merece_

_sasuke: yo quiero ser su amiko…_

_inner: solo démosle tiempo de que se acostumbre a nosotros y demostrare que tenemos buenas intenciones_

_sasuke: tienes razón, valla piensas de repente_

_inner: gracias….oye!!_

(pollo: sasuke teniendo buenas intenciones…da miedo)

dejen RR byebye!


	4. verdades y sentimientos al descubierto!

aqui les vaaa

--Iban de vuelta a su casa dos shinobis que guardaban absoluto silencio ninguno de los dos hablaba de nada de lo que habían conversado, llegan a la casa y se encuentran a una pelirosa y un rubio hiperquinetico en el sillón, ambos callados por su reciente conversación--

**FLASHBACK**

-Sakura-chan esperame-grito cansado Naurto y en eso sakura para- ¿porque lo hiciste?- pregunto mas serio de lo acostumbrado-

-Porque hice que?- dijo con una falsa inocencia

-¿Por qué paliaste con el teme? –dijo cruzado de brazos en forma de reproche-

-Ah… eso...porque estoy harta de que me trate como a una inútil, era el momento que el se diera cuenta de que yo ya no soy una niñita llorona y débil, que el se diera cuenta de mi poder y de lo que soy capaz porque así nunca mas se va atrever a pasarme a llevar –dijo con molestia y rabia cosa que sorprendió al rubio ya que nunca había oído hablar a su amiga con tanta rabia y deseosa de ¿venganza? Si era eso, el debía preguntárselo, pero justo cuando el iba a preguntárselo llegaron sus compañeros de casa…-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Bien yo me voy acostar, estoy muy cansado –se despide y sube a su cuarto-

Hola Sakura, como estas?-dijo Sasuke poniendo una sonrisa de lo mas falsa que las de Sai, cosa que irrito de sobre manera-

--muy enojada- ¿se puede saber que mierda estas asiendo? –dirigiendo a sasuke muy ofendida, espero una respuesta pero el uchiha no se la dio entonces a ella se le prendió la ampolleta y se enojo aun mas si es que eso era posible- ¿sabes la verdad? –pero no hubo respuesta- responde traidor! –dijo al borde de la histeria-

Si, el sabe la verdad –dijo seguro Kakashi

Uchiha respondedme, porque me tratas así?, por lastima?, si eso debe ser, -pero al no tener respuesta ella agrego- quien te dijo a ti que yo quería tu lastima, no tienes porque tenérmela!! – grito mas que furiosa-

--un poco sorprendido- yo no te tengo lastima, es solo que pensé no se que seria bueno tratarte mejor…-iba a continuar pero sakura lo interrumpió-

Si claro, esperas que te crea? Tu no tienes corazón, como esperas que te crea que lo haces solo por ser bueno, que tan tarada crees que soy? –dijo enojada-

Sakura aunque no me creas, no lo hago por lastima, yo solo, yo solo –pero no le salían las palabras-

Tu que –dijo exaltada-

Yo solo quería que me perdonaras –dijo con la cabeza gacha-

--sorprendida- claro, te voy a creer, tú no tienes corazón, no eres más que un simple asesino –le grito con todo su alma-

Pero que mierda estas diciendo? "como sabe eso, pero no es imposible que ella sepa, debe estar inventando"

La verdad, que te convertiste en un estupido asesino, que mataba solo por poder, te convertiste en un asesino a sangre fría y solo por poder, solo para lograr tu estupida venganza, y lo irónico que por cumplir tu tonta venganza te convertiste en lo que mas odiabas –le grito-

A que te refieres? -Dijo dudoso-

--con una risa de superioridad- a que tu decías que odiabas a tu hermano, y te convertiste en alguien igual a el, tu eres igual que el ser que mas odias!

No...Eso no es cierto, yo no me parezco en nada a el! -grito muy enfadado y un poco nervioso por lo qe sakura le había dicho-

Si, si lo son, el mato a tu familia por poder, se dejo llevar por la ansia de ser poderoso, mataba solo por sentirse orgulloso y creerse el gran ninja, tu, tu eres igual, lo dejaste todo por el poder, tu hogar, tu vida normal, tus amigos y todo por el estupido poder, solo por eso, por poder rápido, son iguales, ambos capaces de matar a quien sea que se le interponga en tu camino, hasta de matar a tus amigos si es necesario- le dijo con rabia y pena…y en el ultimo momento se le callo una lagrima rebelde-

Yo...yo…yo lo se…-con la cabeza gacha y sakura con una gran cara de sorpresa- yo se que fui un estupido, que me deje llevar solo por el poder, y me arrepentí y por eso volví, porque quiero que me perdonen por todas las estupidez que hice, kakashi. Naruto y tú…ustedes son los únicos amigos que he tenido y quiero que tu me perdones porque eres la única que falta…

Yo…yo…yo no puedo…-sasuke levanto la cabeza muy sorprendido por lo dicho por la pelirosa- yo no soy capaz…y creeme yo lo e intentado y no solo por ti…si no que por mi, para sentirme mas tranquila con migo misma y sobre todo cuando volviste para ya no sentirme con esta mierda dentro, pero no puedo…cada vez que lo intento se me vienen a la mente esas imágenes- sasuke pone cara de confusión- imágenes de cuando matas toda esa gente..y antes de que preguntes veo las imágenes por mi ryaku, por vi muchas cosas, como por ejemplo cuando de matabas gente, los veos morir por el filo de tu espada y no se no puedo, además esta ese hecho, recuerdo eso que intentaste hacer…y que casi haces y de repente me imagino que puedes volver a hacerlo –dijo y otra lagrimita callo de sus ojos-

Que cosa sakura?  
Cuando querías matar a naruto…cuando nos encontramos en la guarida de orochimaru tu te metiste en su cabeza y suprimiste a kyubi…pero tu también querías hacer otra cosa, acabar con la mente de naruto, matarlo desde adentro, si no hubiera sido por que yo e ese momento me metí a tu mente y hubiera vido tus intenciones lo habrías matado…es que acaso creíste que lo que te expulso de naruto fue kyubi? –le pregunto tranquila la pelirosa

Si…eso quiere decir que fuiste tu? –sakura asiente- pero eso que yo envié, esa onda de chacra te llego a ti?- pregunto temeroso-

Si así es, me costo un poco deshacerme de ella pero kakashi me ayudo, quiero que sepas que naruto no sabe nada de esto, no iba a arruinarle la vida diciéndole que su gran amiko lo quería matar…

Yo lo siento, fueron ordenes…porque lo hiciste? Por que no contarle para que el también me odiara? –pregunto muy triste-

No habría servido de nada, naruto es incapaz de odiar a alguien, es demasiado bueno, el es tan especial, tiene un corazón tan puro, no sabes cuanto lo admiro, muchas veces quise ser como el para perdonarte y sentirme tranquila pero no pude, por desgracia no me parezco a naruto, aparte lo hice por que naruto es como mi hermano, el dio mucho por mi, me cuido y siempre me apoyo, no iba a permitir que sufriera el hecho de que su mejor amiko lo allá querido matar, no quería qe sufriera así que me lo guarde- dijo con pena-

Entonces esa onda de chacra que yo mande, para dañar a naruto…te llego a ti –dijo con pena-

Si .. naruto nunca supo nada, cuando volvimos durante la noche kakashi me ayudo a eliminarla, para que naruto no se enterase

--muy sorprendido- fuiste…fuiste capas de aguantarte eso?...lo hiciste por…-pero sakura lo interrumpió-

Si lo hice por el, por el o por kakashi soy capas de hacer muchas cosas…y sabes no me arrepiento en ningún momento me e arrepentido de hacerlo, porque siento que aunque sea en una minúscula parte, le pude devolver un poco de todo lo que el ha hecho por mi-muy segura de lo que hablaba e sus expresiones y voz se notaba que lo que decía era totalmente honesto-

Sabes, con esto que me dices, siento que soy una completa y total basura- sakura que mantenía su cabeza bajada la levanto bruscamente y lo miro atónita- y esto te lo dijo de corazón…quiero remendar lo que e hecho, sentir que de alguna forma merezco el cariño que me han dado, y quiero que me perdones sakura-lo mira muy serio y firme en lo que decía-

Sasuke, las palabras se la lleva el viento…actúa…no hables-y se va para la terraza dejando a sasuke con extraño sentimiento-

_-Inner: oiste...oiste nos llamo sasuke es un avance_

_ Sasuke: si, bueno ay que cumplir lo que le dijimos y cambiar, hemos hecho cosas feas les hemos hechos cosas feas y ay qe remendarlas…_

_Inner: tienes razón…_

--en eso una voz la saca de sus pensamientos-

Sasuke…espero que cumplas lo que dijiste- le dijo muy serio

Naruto…yo-pero el rubio lo interrumpió-

Yo te preocupes yo no te odio Sasuke, para nada, solo cumple y cambia sasuke vuelve a ser mi amiko el que se fue hace 6 años, el niño frio, pero bueno sasuke, cumple- dijo muy serio y se fue a la terraza-

Lo prometo naruto…-susurro-

Cumple con ellos, y con migo también hemos sufrido por ti, lo que dijeron es cierto, cambia, porque si no conseguirás el perdón de nadie- le dijo y se fue a la terraza-

--en la terraza--

Sakura-chan...-sakura levanto la cabeza y lo vio sorprendida- gracias…por todo

_ "estaba ahí, no se como no me di cuenta y cuando lo hice no pude hacer nada mas que salir y venirme aquí"_ naruto gracias por que gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por mi…yo te doy las gracias a los dos –mirando a Kakashi y Naruto- gracias por apoyarme, no darme las espaldas, quererme, estar siempre con migo, no se no tengo palabras gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi…yo no se que seria si no fuera por ustedes, quizás que seria si no fuera por su cariño y apoyo, los adoro, ustedes y solo ustedes son mi familia -dijo con una gran sonrisa y se abrazaron entre los tres- una familia medio rara en todo caso! –dijo burlona-

Porque? -Dijo inocentemente-

A ver porque será, nuestra familia esta compuesta por el numero uno ninja cabeza hueca que ama el ramen por sobre todas las cosas y que es tonto e inocente como el solo y el ninja que copia, que no muestra la cara, el impuntual el sensei mas raro, mas bien el único raro y que lo único decente que hace es leer icha icha paradise- culmino y los tres se pusieron a reír , ellos no le respondieron nada pero por ahí dicen que una mirada vale mas que mil palabras, y este era el caso, luego ella los mando a costarse y les dijo que ella se quedaría ahí un rato mas, se dieron las buenas noches y ellos se fueron…ella se quedo pensando en sasuke y llego a una conclusión- "quizás sasuke dija la verdad, y debería seguir mi propio consejo y no hacerme mala sangre por algo que paso, supongo que voy a intentar perdonarlo y tratarlo mejor" mmm…-estaba ya casi en la puerta de la casa y empezó a hablar con las manos en la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la escalera para subir a su cuarto- mi familia un rubio hiperactivo, un peliblando pervertido y pronto quizá un pelinegro cubito de hielo– iba a empezar a subir las escalera, tenia un pie en el primer escalón y para de repente y se puso las manos en la cabeza- sasuke vete a dormir que ya es tarde- le dijo y el pelinegro quedo sorprendido iba a decirle algo pero la chica ya se habia ido, salio de las sombras en donde se encontraba, el puso una linda sonrisa, que no era arrogante, si no que era sincera e incluso…feliz…-

espero les alla gustado de apoco subireee el resto qe iwal esoty llena de trabajos y tareas asi qe me costara cambiarlos byebye!! RR


	5. codigo rojo AB!

aqui un new cap! ojala y les gustee dejen RR!

¡¡DESPIERTEN YA BOLA DE FLOJOS!!- grito la pelirosa en medio del pasillo en frente de las piezas de kakashi y naruto y sasuke. Como no despertaban sakura decide ir a la cocina y trae un balde con agua y lo vacía un poco en naruto y el otro poco en sasuke los cuales despiertan de inmediato muy exaltados- ¡¡que se despierten les dije ahora mismo bajen a tomar desayuno que ya esta listo!!- y se va para la otra habitación en donde destapa a kakashi y lo baja de la cama de una forma súper sutil y le dice lo mismo. Ya en la cocina se encontraba una feliz sakura cuando ve que sus amigos viene bajando aun con sueño- buenos días!! –les dice con una gran sonrisa-

Buenos días sakura-chan!!-le grita el pelirubio desde la escalera-

Buenos días Saku!!- le dice Kakashi y se acerca a ella y le da un besito en la frente, ojo qe no lleva mascara- (pollo: no se valee a mi mes gustaría un besito de mi kakashi)

Buenos días Sakura- le dice Sasuke un poquito pero solo un poquito tímido-

Buenos días a los tres!- les dice Sakura y les dedica una linda sonrisa-

_Inner: escuchaste también nos saludo _

_Sasuke: si parece que si nos va a tratar mejor, esto me gusta me siento como…como en…_

_Inner: familia…es cierto se siente bien estar así lo echaba de menos…_

_Sasuke: cierto…_

-estaban todos comiendo feliz de la vida eran alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana cuando aparece en la sala de la casa un ANBU-

-Que haces aquí? –le dice el peliplateado confuso-

-Comandante lo que sucede es que hay una emergencia –le responde el ANBU-

-Que sucede? –dice Sakura en esto se paran ambos ninjas-

-Es un código rojo AB!! –Dice muy serio el ANBU y los tres ANBU se quedan muy sorprendidos- esperamos órdenes

-Actúen según el plan de evacuación normal, todos a sus puestos, nosotros vamos en seguida-le dijo Kakashi en tono autoritario-

-Cuan cerca están?-pregunto Sakura muy seria-

-Aun están lejos como a unos 10 kilómetros –responde el ANBU

-Ay que mantenerlos ocupados, para que podamos evacuar a los civiles, manda 3 escuadrones de entretenimiento a larga distancia, los mejores –les dijo autoritaria Sakura pero el ANBU seguía ahí sin moverse- que esperas muevete no hay tiempo MUEVETE!! -le grita-

-Y cuando sea el momento manda la señal, antes que te vallas, quien los dirige, se sabe? –pregunto el Hatake-

-Creo que es el espía que estuvo infiltrado en la aldea hace años ese de la aldea del sonido, me voy –y desapareció con un puf!-

-Kabuto…- susurra-

-Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirosa, de kakashi se lo esperaba, pero de ella no, había sido tan rapita para efectuar un plan y ordenarlo sin flaquear se dio cuenta de que se merecía el rango y puesto que tenia, pensaba el pelinegro pero un grito lo saco de ellos-

-¡¡Espero que no tengas nada que ver no esto!! –le dijo Sakura poniéndose muy cerca de Sasuke-

-A que te refieres?, que tenga que ver con que?

-A lo que esta pasando!!

-Pero si no se que esta pasando!! –dice confundido-

--Suspira y se aleja un poco de sasuke- código rojo AB significa: rojo invasión; A akatsuki y B orochimaru –termina la pelirosa y lo mira detenidamente-

-

- te juro que no tengo nada que ver, yo no se nada de esto, además yo mate a orochimaru, quien los dirige…-dice muy honesto el pelinegro-

-Kabuto…y ya paren de hablar a cambiarse y a luchar…-Dice Kakashi y sube las escaleras y lo siguen los demás- y naruto de ANBU-

-en 5 minutos estaban los 4 shinobis listos en la puerta de la casa-

-Tu encargate de Sasuke y yo iré a dar las ordenes y tu ve y buscalos, nosotros después te alcanzamos –le dijo el capitan del ANBU serio mirando a Sakura-

-Si capitán! –y salen en direcciones diferentes, mientras kakashi y naruto están dando las ordenes, sakura y sasuke están sobre un techo sin hacer nada cosa que inquieta al pelinegro-

-Sakura que hacemos aquí sin hacer nada? –le dijo medio irritado-

-Se que te fuiste hace años pero deberías recordar el plan de evacuación de la aldea de la hoja –Sasuke la miro con cara confundida- bueno, primero se intenta acabas con el enemigo antes de que entre a la aldea, si eso no se logra se pasa a la fase dos: la evacuación de civiles, cuando eso este listo, viene la tercera fase: el contraataque, ahí actuamos nosotros- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-

-Y cuando será eso? –pregunto medio fastidiado-

-Ahora!! –y empezó a saltar seguida por sasuke- Sasuke recuerda quienes son nuestra misión –le grito-

-Y quienes son??

-Akatsuki…solo de ellos nos debemos encargar…de los miembros...

-empiezan a moverse velozmente buscando a los akatsuki, en unos pocos minutos los encuentran y ven algo que no les gusta mucho. Se encuentran cos dos akatsuki muertos y vivos a pein y madara, y agotadísimos a punto de ser asesinados se encuentran. Con Pein: Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka y Ten Ten. Con Madara se encontraban Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuca, Choji Ackimichi y Rock Lee. En conclusión se encontraban los que fueron los 11 de konoha, y un día los amigos de Sakura y Naruto-

-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? –grito la pelirosa-

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Uchiha Sasuke y??- dijo Madara mirando a Sakura-

-Tu pero pesadilla, la sub-comandante de ANBU y Sakura Ryosei- le contesto Sakura con una sonrisa burlona-

-Quien te crees niña?-le dijo Pein dedicándole una linda mirada de profundo odio-

-La niña que te va a vencer- sonrisa arrogante- vamos peleen contra nosotros, no contra ellos, ya no dan mas…- les dice divertida pero no se mueven- que les da miedo? –dice irónica y burlona- VAMOS PELEEN!!- les grita- yo me encargo de Pein y tu de Madara –le dice seria a sasuke-

-Genial, un uchiha versus un uchiha- dice con una sonrisa arrogante y se empieza a acercar a Madara pero sakura lo agarra del brazo y con su fuerza lo pone de frente a ella-

-Esto no es una pelea de uchihas, recuerda que tu eres ninja de konoha, así que esto es una pelea de un akatsuki contra un shinobi de konoha, entendiste?

-Claro! –le dice tranquilo en eso Pein se acerco a la Yamanaka y le iba apegar cuando sakura aparece delante de el-

-Yo que tu no haría eso!- grita Sakura y le pega un puño en el estomago que hace que suelte a Ino, sakura la agarra antes de que caiga al suelo y la deja junto a los demás ninjas que estaban a la merced de Pein y la deja ahí- retirense, ya cumplieron con su deber mataron a dos akatsukis, de lo que suceda de ahora en adelante es responsabilidad mía, váyanse de aquí- les dice medio dura-

-Por que quieres que nos vayamos- le Neji dice molesto-

-Por que no quiero que les pase nada, y no podré pelear tranquila si ustedes corren peligro, por favor retirense- y les dedica una sonrisa muy sincera cosa que sorprende mucho a los shinobis. En eso sakura se pone a pelear con Pein, se lanzas cosas y sakura le pega un puñetazo de chacra y lo manda al lado de los shinobis, los iba atacar pero sakura lo golpea se pone dentro de el y lo mete un genjutsu y mira a los chicos- les dije que se largaran, y esto ya no es petición si no que ahora es una orden largense- en eso Pein comienza a levantarse y los chicos se van a esconder detrás de un árbol, Sakura y Pein comienzan a pelear. Mientras tanto los shinobi discutían cierto tema-

-Porque lo hace!- dijo Ino media molesta y con culpa- porque nos protege y con lo mal que la hemos tratado-

-Porque ella no es como nosotros- todos quedaron sorprendidos, la piliazul casi nunca hablaba y menos tan firmemente-

-Ella pertenece a ese clan…-dice Neji-

-No porque pertenezca a ese clan, significa que sea mala, te gustaría que en ti solo vieran a un Hyuga mas y no a Neji, la persona, que alguien te juzgara solo por tu apellido o kekegenkai?...no lo creo…-dijo Hinata secamente y fría. Ante esto nadie respondió todos estaban pensando en sus propios actos-

Con Madara y Sasuke:

-Vamos empieza a pelear, Uchiha, que quiero ser pronto el ultimo Uchiha…-dice Sasuke y comienzan una pelea de genjutsus con el sharingan de gran nivel…-

30 min. Despues.

Pein y Sakura:

-ellos estaban peleando arduamente ambos estaban muy cansado, ya no les quedaba chacra suficiente para usar sus odoujutsus, por lo tanto solo era fuerza bruta, en un fuerte movimiento sakura le pega en la espalda y ágilmente le clava 4 sembos envenenadas que lo paralizaron totalmente, en eso aparcen los ninjas

-Matalo!! – le grito ferozmente Neji-

-- lo miro sorprendida y mirándolo en formad e reproche- Tu estas loco e te ases? –lo miro indignada-

-A que te refieres? –dijo el Hyuga

-Por que voy a querer matarlo, el ya esta acabado, no se podrá mover en un semana, después se sabrá que será de él. no lo voy matar, yo no soy así, no lo mataría solo por matarlo y ya, quien te crees que soy? , no porque sea de un clan asesino significa que yo lo sea, cuídenlo yo iré a ver a Sasuke, no lo muevan -y así ella se fue muy triste dejando el cuerpo ahí al cuidado de los ninjas-

-Creo que la hemos cagado…nos equivocamos –dijo con pena Ino-

-Pues debieron haber pensado eso hace años- dijo Hinata muy fría e hiriente-

-No te hagas tu igual la abandonaste -Dice Neji-

-Lo se y me arrepiente, me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor para pasar por encima de ti y de mi padre, fue una cobarde lo se, pero eso no se volvera a repetir- les dijo Hinata muy muy firme cosa que sorprendió mucho a los jóvenes ninja-

Con Madara y Sasuke:

Este último ya había acabado casi completamente con Madara cuando se disponía a matarlo, una pelirosa lo detuvo-

-No lo hagas!! –le grito Sakura y se aferro a su brazo que estaba levantado sosteniendo la katana-

-Porque no?

-Dijiste que eras diferente a tu hermano, que ibas a cambiar, pruébalo…-al termino de hablar el baja su brazo y la katana-

-Como lo detendremos si no es muerto?- le dijo tranquilo y sereno, ella puso su mano en su porta shiriken y saco 4 sembos y se las incrusto en brazos y piernas-

-Así no se moverá como dentro de una semana, vamos cárgalo y llevémoslo junto a Pein y los demás. –y así comienzan a caminar hacia los demás los cuales la miran con culpa-

-Sakura nosotros te queremos pedir perdón todos nos equivocamos con tigo, de verdad lo sentimos –dijeron todos con la cabeza galla-

-De verdad lo siento mucho amiga, fui una cobarde yo…yo- iba a continuar hablando Hinata pero sakura la interrumpió y la abrazo-

-No se preocupen yo los perdono –dicho se sentó en el suelo junto a sasuke estaban ambos muy cansados por su reciente pelea cuando se aparece hebi delante de ellos-

-Sasuke-kun -grito una chillona voz que Sasuke conocía perfectamente-

-Que hacen ustedes aquí? –dijo el ex líder de Hebi molesto-

-Venimos por ti, para que vuelvas con nosotros, este lugar es un asco, aparte Kabuto te necesita y nos mando a buscarte –dice Seigutsu -

-Así que ahora le sirven a Kabuto –dijo Sasuke arrogante y asqueado-

-Dilo que quieras pero vendrás con nosotros si o si, ya sea por la fuerza –Dijo el dientes de tiburón y empezó a acercarse a el con su espada, sasuke intento levantarse pero no pudo estaba muy agotado la espada le iba a llegar cuando de repente el hebi se queda totalmente quieto-

-Pero que pasa? –dijo extrañado Sasuke-

-Jutsu posesión de sombras…-dijo muy alegre Sakura-

-ahh

-El jutsu de los Nara…de Nara Shikamaru –dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Que problemáticos…sakura has lo honores quieres…-les dijo con su típica mirada aburrida Shikamaru-

-Como no! –dijo la chica y lanzo 15 sembos que paralizaron a los 3 ninjas y los hicieron caer al suelo, sakura juntando todas las energías que le quedaban, se levanto y corrió a los brazos del chico quien la recibió gustosa y empezó a girarla, y abrazarla los dos riendo y alegres, se notaba que se habían extrañado y que se querían mucho. Hasta que al final el Nara la bajo- cuando volviste ¿? –le pregunto emocionada-

-Hoy, llegue y se dio la alerta, los estaba buscando me encontré con kakashi y el me dijo que estabas aquí, sub.-comandante de ANBU. –la miro orgulloso y esta se abrazo mucho a el- te extrañe tanto mi pelirosa…

- jajajaja!! Yo igual, no sabes la falta que me has hecho. Volviste para quedarte, terminaste la misión? –le pregunto ansiosa y curiosa-

-Ambas, con éxito y me la traje a konoha –dice orgulloso

-En serio, te la trajiste a vivir aca, -le dijo Sakura muy alegre y sorprendida a lo que el joven solo asintió con la cabeza. Lo que ellos no sabían era que una pelirubia de coleta alta los habia escuchado y esta muy choqueada y triste. Si era cierto a ella le gustaba el Nara, justo en esse momento Shikamaru ve a Sasuke y lo mira con odio-

-El que hace aca? –le pregunto el Nara a su amiga-

-El volvió, lo estamos vigilando, y todo esta muy bien, vive con nosotros- dice muy segura cosa que tranquiliza al chico-

-Me alegra…

-Bueno chicos basta de cursilerías estamos en alerta, muevanse hay que sacar a los intrusos de la aldea, vallan al campo de pelea, y den todo, buena suerte. Muevanse!!- ordeno-

-TODOS: hai!!

-todos se dispusieron a pelear, lucharon muy fuerte hasta que lograron expulsar a los invasores todos estaban muy felices, reunidos para recibir ordenes, la hokage, el comandante de ANBU (con mascara) y la sub-comandante-

-Pelearon bien shinobis, de su labor por hecha y mañana descansen y en dos días comienzan las reparaciones… a sus casas-termina Tsunade y todos se van menos cierto equipo y un chico recien llegado-

-Shikamaru, debes ir a la casa hoy, debemos hablar de muchas cosas, porfa!! –dijo Sakura Con carita de perrito-

-Esta bien

en la casa…

ojala y les alla gustado dejen RR


	6. conversando, Hebi y sellando a Juggo

ojala y les gusteee

--En la sala de la casa se encontraban hablando el equipo 7 y Shikamaru…--

-Ya veo…así que ANBUS, y Saku eres sub-comandante, has llegado muy lejos desde la ultima ves que ti, has crecido muchos- le dice Shika y le decida una linda sonrisa-

-Si, aaa te e echado tanto de menos, han sido casi 3 años de no verte, pero me alegra que hallas vuelto a konoha por fin…-le responde alegre la pelirosa-

-Bueno, Sakura, Shikamaru, los dejamos solos, tienen mucho de que hablar, los dejamos, todos- Le dice Kakashi y esto ultimo mirando a naruto que ya empezaba a hacer pucheros, Sasuke puso una mala cara por dejarlos solos, y Kakashi antes de irse le susurro a Shikamaru- espero que contigo si se abra, debe desahogarse –y Shikamaru solo puso una sonrisa. Al final todos se fueron y los jóvenes amigos se fueron a la terraza a hablar-

-Y Shika-kun te costo mucho traértela a konoha? –pregunto Sakura ansiosa y curiosa-

-Menos de los que creí, ella también me quería y echaba de menos en esa misión que hice en la arena nos acercamos mucho, y cuando me vine a konoha se lo propuse y ella acepto encantada- dijo con una linda sonrisa alegre-

-Te fuiste mucho tiempo, al país del invierno por esa gran misión, y cuando debías volver, te sale la misión en la Arena, pero por supuesto el chico problemático de konoha no dudo en ir, y todo por estar enamorado- y se sonrieron mutuamente- quien lo diría te enamoraste, y encima rompes un corazón en konoha- le miro picadamente y Shikamaru puso una cara de confusión- que acaso no te diste cuenta de que hay cierta kunoichi rubia que se muere por ti? –el Nara negó con la cabeza- Ino, Ino Yamanaka, tu ex compañera de equipo, tu le gustas Shikamaru

-No, eso no es cierto Saku –Dijo el Nara negando con la cabeza-

-Conozco a la cerda y aunque ya no nos hablamos se por la reacción que tubo hoy que les gustas, ósea solo tenias que mirarle la cara cuando yo te pregunte por ella – le dijo burlona-

-Pero a mi Ino no me gusta en lo absoluto, jamás sentí, siento ni sentiré nada por ella…

- wow…como se nota que estas enamorado de ella, me alegra que al fin puedas ser feliz…

-Yo si estoy enamorado…pero y tu…y tu Sakura que hay contigo y con tu corazón? –le pregunto serio pero amable-

-La verdad es que no se, cuando llego creí odiarlo, lo trate mal y le demostré quien era yo, que ya no era una niñita llorona y una molestia, le dije las cosas que pensaba de el, lo de su hermano y lo de naruto, y me dijo que se disculpaba, que estaba arrepentido y que cambiaria, pero no se yo igual como que le creo, pero…pero...-no pudo continuar porque Shikamaru la interrumpió-

-Pero tienes miedo de creerle y que volver a sufrir- le dijo serio, ella asintió y se abrazo a el, poniendo su cabeza en su bien formado pecho- Sakura, solo tienes que confiar en lo que dice tu corazón, tu crees que el es malo? – y sakura nego con la cabeza- bueno entonces habla con el, con tu amigo el que se fue hace años, dile lo que sientes pero en buena, no como mala, ni a gritos, conversen como amigos, porque, tu Sakura aun lo quieres? -le pregunto y ella se separo un poco de el-

-De verdad no se, no se muy bien lo que siento, creo que ya no lo amo como cuando era niña, pero no te puedo negar que ya, no sienta nada de nada por el, porque te mentiría, pero…debo pensar en lo que siento…-abraza a Shikamaru-

-Ya es tarde debo, irme, me esperan en casa…a por cierto muy buen trabajo, sub-comandante, hace planes geniales…

-Nunca tan buenos como los del cobarde numero uno de konoha y el mejor estratega que hay en la aldea…-se ríen, se despiden y ella sube a su cuarto, sube a su pieza, pero siente sed y baja a la cocina en donde se encuentra con sasuke-

-Shikamaru ya se fue?? –pregunta el Uchiha-

-Si –responde Sakura-

-Hmnp- Sasuke se puso como decirlo medio nervioso- Sakura…

-Si sasuke?

-yo e… me preguntaba…si…e…tu querías…- trajo saliva- si tu querias…salir con migo mañana…-sakura quedo en chock- osea como amigos, no se en la tarde al lago o el bosque o .. no se a donde tu quieras …o …

-Si quiero…-le dedico una sonrisa que izo que sasuke se pusiera medio rojito-

-Que bien…bueno entonces a donde quieres ir?

-No se, mañana vemos eso…bueno, buenas noches sasuke-kun –le dijo sin pensar-

-Si bueno, buenas noches…-dijo media choqueada, con esto cada uno volvió a su cuarto, pero por alguna razón ninguno podia dormir y ambos pensaban cosas no muy diferentes-

**Con Sasuke **

_"inner: has oído que nos llamo sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke: si…pero no se porque me puse tan nervioso cuando la invite a salir, es mas no se porque la invite a salir_

_-Inner: porque te gusta inepto…porque mas va a ser_

_-Sasuke: tu crees_

_-Inner: soy tu claro que lo creo, yo lo siento, sabes no se a mi me gusta esta nueva sakura, esta que es fuerte, firme y dura, aunque no niego que no me gustase la vieja sakura, la ternecita y preocupada_

_-Sasuke: a mi igual me gustaba un poco, me hacia sentir bien, creo que me di cuenta cuando estuvimos en el examen chunin_

_-Inner: cuando la defendimos de los ninjas del sonido_

_-Sasuke: si, es que esa ves no se que me paso pero me enojo tanto verla en ese estado y ugg yo solo quería matar al responsable…_

_-Inner: y por eso la dejaste tirada en una banca cuando nos fuimos cierto- le recrimino indignado- _

_-Sasuke: tu eres yo, así que igualo hiciste, lo hice porque creí que si la seguía escuchando no iba a ser capas de irme…y tu que crees debemos querer conquistarla o no…_

_-Inner: creo que si, pero de una forma especial, ósea ser lindo con ella, pero no, como decirlos, que demostremos que la queremos no que queremos solo no se…acostarnos con ella o algo así...ser lindos…_

_-Sasuke: pero es que yo no soy así…me cuesta ser lindo…aparte hace años que no la veo y no se que le gustara…_

_-Inner: para eso tienes a kakashi y naruto pregúntales…_

_-Sasuke: si supongo que a ellos le voy a preguntar…lo mejor será dormirme_

_-Inner: si…oie te has dado cuenta de que Sakura cuando se enoja es muy muy linda…_

_-Sasuke: si lo se_

_-Inner: wow por fin lo afirmar…_

_-Sasuke: ya o largateee……_

-y con esto sasuke se que do profundamente dormido mientras que una pelirosa tampoco se podía dormir y se puso a hablar con su inner- (pollo coincidencias de la vida de que ambos conversen con sus inners…)

**CON SAKURA…**

-_Inner: te diste cuenta de que se puso muy nervioso, cuando nos invito a salir_

_-Sakura: si…esto es perfecto así podré hablar con el…pero no nos invito a salir vamos a ir a dar una vuelta como amigos nada mas _

_-Inner: si claro, por eso estaba tan nervioso…mas encima le dijimos Sasuke-kun!!_

_-Sakura: lo se, no me di cuenta cuando le dije así, no se pero me puso muy feliz que el quisiera salir con migo aparte de que se ve lindo nervioso_

_-Inner: viste viste viste viste !! aun te gusta_

_-Sakura : creo que si, se que no como lo hice hace años, pero tengo un sentimiento por el, y este Sasuke mas humano y lindo me cae mucho mejor y me gusta mas, en fin creo que con lo que hable con Shikamaru, me di cuenta de que si siento algo por el, quiero que me demuestre de que cambio, para poder aceptarlo, solo quiero llevarme bien con el, y si después pasa algo, no se ay hay que ver, todo va a depender de lo que sienta, aunque te confieso que me encantaría que el fuera mas lindo y humano, por que creo que si me gusta aun…_

_-Inner: si ya!! Bueno ya veremos, y te diste cuenta de Sasuke-kun esta muy lindo, si es tan sexy…_

_-Sakura: cierto…bueno a dormir adiós_

-y todos durmieron hasta el otro día, estaban todos terminado de desayunar-

-Sakura, tu llevate a Sasuke, tienes que interrogarlo sobre su equipo hebi y ver que va a pasar con ellos, no se tu encargarte de ellos, decide que será de ellos. –le hablo serio el Hatake-

-Hai como ordenes –le dijo en tono burlón-

-Sakura…sabes que en la casa nada de: si como ordenes – sakura asiente, terminan de cenar y todos se van naruto y kakashi a organizar algunas cosas y Sakura y Sasuke a ver a hebi-

-Sakura, no se suponía que hoy estarían de libre los ninjas y mañana empezarían las reparaciones de la aldea ¿? –Le pregunto Sasuke-

-Si, pero nosotros somos del alto mando ANBU, y en la mañana debemos trabajar, yo me are cargo de hebi a los que capturamos, Kakashi y Naruto se aran cargo de Madara y Pein, tu no serás ANBU pero recuerda que te tengo que vigilar y bueno comandante y sub-comandante no hacen las cosas juntas, y yo no tolero a Naruto cuando trabajo, pero ya tendremos la tarde libre y hay podremos salir a donde sea…dijo y sasuke se sonrojo un poquito- también quiero que me digas quienes son hebi?

-Bueno son ninjas fuertes, la chica Karin es una zorra regalada, pero es buena percibiendo chacra y es algo buena como ninja medico, en fin una completa y total molestia la mas grande y única que e conocido-a Sakura se le puso una linda sonrisa en el rostro, por que Sasuke no la consideraba molestia- "_Inner: esa estuvo súper" _

Seigutsu, el si es malo disfruta matar, es un buen espadachín, si es algo bueno como ninja pero no se nunca me callo bien, era muy insoportable el idiota ese, y el ultimo Juggo, el no es malo, es mas es muy bueno, pero el problema es que tiene doble personalidad, y una muy malvada que no controla, solo yo la puedo controlar, creo que por eso esta aquí, el si, mmm como que me caía bien – concluyo-

-wow Sasuke, desde cuando tu hablas tanto…pero eso me gusta estas mas expresivo – Sasuke denuevo se sonrojo un poco y guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la cárcel-

-Sakura-sama a quien busca –le pregunto el carcelario-

-A Hebi, los tres chicos que atrapo Nara Shikamaru ayer, llevalos a la sala de interrogatorios- ordeno pero no de mal modo-

-Hai –contesto el ninja y se dirigió a buscar a Hebi-

-SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS-

-Bueno Hebi, quiero saber que hacen aquí? –pregunto Sakura -

-Yo vine para estar junto a mi sasuke-kun –dijo Karin-perra-arrastrada y se va a abrasarlo, esto colmo a Sakura, se paro y la agaro por el cuello y la sentó brutalmente en la silla- que te pasa pelo de chicle?

-Ten mas respeto que yo soy quien manda aquí, así que si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en una prisión, te sugiero que te quedes sentada y me obedezcas- Karin iba a reclamar, pero a Sakura se le ponen los ojos negros y Karina e queda calladita, que la zorrita calladita se ve mejor- bien el que sigue –mirando al ninja con dientes de tiburón-

-Yo vine para divertirme y matar ninjas, estaba aburrido y no tenia nada que hacer, por eso vine –dijo despreocupado Seigutsu-

-Bueno yo vine a buscar a Sasuke-sama, quería pedirle ayuda, para saber si me podía sellar-dijo Juggo el muy honestamente-

-Bueno, viendo lo que han dicho, e decidido que Karin y Seigutsu se quedaran en prisión y Juggo tu saldrás libre –ordeno Sakura-

-Tu crees que yo me quedare aquí nunca, vamos Karin escapemos

-Hai! –y salen de la sala corren un poco, pero de repente alguien golpea fuertemente a Seigutsu en el estomago y lo deja casi inconsciente-

-Les dije que me hicieran caso, por nunca entienden que así es mejor y mas fácil, ahora tu perra –Le dijo Sakura con mirada amenazante -

-Tu nunca me ganaras!! -Karin corrió hacia ella con un kunai pero Sakura le toco los hombros y ya no pudo mover sus brazos y se paro en seco- que me hiciste pelo de chicle!

-Bisturí de chacra…ahora tu, llevalos a sus celdas, no son débiles así que en una fuerte – le dijo Sakura al carcelario-

-eee…señorita, que será de mi? –pregunto tímidamente Juggo-

-Sakura: tu vienes a hablar con Sasuke no cierto, bueno vamos con el

-SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS -

- Sasuke-sama, usted cree poder sellarme?-pregunto Juggo-

-No se, tendria que ver como hacerlo, -Dijo Sasuke y en eso mira a sakura- Saturas, tu crees saber?

-Pero es que no se que tiene ni que quieren hacer? –pregunto Sakura-

-El tiene una doble personalidad, y queremos sellar la segunda que es malvada, tu eres medico sabes hacerlo…-le dijo sonriéndole-

-Si, sasuke se hacerlo…pero vamos afuera- dijo orgullosa la pelirosa-

-EN UNO DE LOS TANTOS CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO -

-Bueno dibuja con tu sangre el siguiente sello –Le dijo Sakura y le muestra un papel y Juggo lo dibuja- ahora siéntate en el centro – se sienta- jutsu sellado de sombra oscura- lo sello y apareció una marca en el brazo izquierdo del pasivo ninja- listo

-Muchas gracias Sakura-sama –dice Juggo y le hace una pequeña reverencia-

-Juggo solo dime Sakura, nada mas – Juggo le sonrió cosa que molesto un poco a Sasuke quien para separarlos intervino preguntándole a Juggo-

-Que vas a hacer ahora Juggo? –pregunto serio el pelinegro-

-No se, yo creo que irme de viaje por ahí para disfrutar de la naturaleza como siempre me a gustado…claro si es que se me permite irme – dijo Juggo mirando a Sakura-

-Claro que si..vete tranquilo

-Gracias Sakura – y le dio un lindo abrazo- muchas gracias por todo Sasuke-sama –y hace una pequeña reverencia y le dice al odio en un susurro – Sasuke-sama, cuide mucho a la joven Sakura, ella es una muy linda joven y se nota que lo quiere mucho- dicho esto se fue y se perdió entre los arbustos-

-bueno, que te parece si vamos al lago, como habíamos planeado salir juntos –le dice Sakura con una sonrisa, y sasuke asintió-

EN EL LAGO…..

RR! plisss


	7. Conersando y recordando con Sasuke!

espero qe este cap! les gusteeee

dejen RR! please!

--EN EL LAGO SE ENCONTRABAN SENTADOS DOS NINJAS UNA PELIROSA Y UN PELINEGRO--

-Y tu eres muy amiga de Shikamaru? –pregunto volteando la cara para no mostrar su evidente sonrojo-

-Si, el aparate de Naruto y Kakashi me apoyo incondicionalmente, nosotros no éramos tan amigos, pero cuando se descubrió la verdad me apoyo en nunca me dijo que yo era una asesina, inclusive se peleo con Choji y Ino, ellos no se hablaban, yo hable y le dije que no era necesario que perdiera a un buen amigo por mi, pero el me dijo que no, que si así eran de verdad no quería estar con ellos y me apoyo mucho…-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-

-wow…es un gran amigo…yo creo que nunca podría hacer algo así…-dijo medio triste-

-Yo creo que si –Dijo Sakura y Sasuke se sorprende mucho- hace tiempo tu eras muy amigo de Naruto, recuerda que en un momento en el País de la Ola diste tu vida por Naruto…

-Es cierto…-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo nostálgicamente-

-Ves eras buen amigo, aparte de que en le Valle de la Luz, tu no fuiste capas de matarlo –y le dedica una linda sonrisa que sasuke sorpresivamente responde- Sasuke, aunque te cueste admitirlo tu siempre quiste mucho a Naruto como amigo…

-A los tres Sasuke, a los tres…a los tres los quiero mucho -dijo sonriendo muy honestamente y sakura esta muy sorprendida- ustedes fueron lo mas cercano a una familia que tuve en mucho tiempo y de verdad me sentía muy a gusto con ustedes

-Con migo no…siempre lo dijiste era una molestia…-dijo la pelirosa triste-

-No es cierto, de verdad nunca lo creí –y la miro…tiernamente- puede ser que en un principio si, pero es que no se…de verdad en un principio creí que eras como todas las demás patéticas que lo único que hacían era quererme por mi físico, solo eso y no me gustaba, pero no se de a poco me empezaste a demostrar que no era solo por mi físico o por ser un uchiha, y de eso me di mas cuenta en el bosque de la muerte, -le sonrió y ella igual a los que ambos se sonrojaron- de verdad, desde ese momento nunca crei que eras una molestia…

-Cambiaste Sasuke, hablas ahora…Sasuke- el aludido la miro- porque…porque antes de irte me dijiste gracias…

-Por todo por lo que habías hecho por mi, porque no se es que no entendía porque si yo te trataba mal, tu seguías ahí preocupada por mi, y ahí me di cuenta de que era porque éramos amigos…-le sonrió- y el pervertido, el me enseño muchas cosas, incluso considero que el es mi único sensei…

-Porque volviste Sasuke…

-Porque los echaba de menos, me hacían falta todos ustedes, por mucho tiempo quise olvidarlo, pero no pude…así que volví, y me siento muy bien con eso, de verdad me alegra haber vuelto…

-A mi igual –y le decida una linda y sincera sonrisa-

-Se verdad? – le pregunto incrédulo-

-Si…de verdad

-Yo creí que no te había gustado que yo volviese – dijo cabizbajo-

-En un principio me molesto, no te lo niego me molesto mucho, demasiado, yo te odiaba tanto, pero también en el fondo quiéralo o no eres mi amigo, y fuiste y eres importante para mi, y ahora que ya estas aquí, hablamos ya me siento tranquila y puedo decir que si me alegra estar aquí

- Y Sakura como fue enterarte de la verdad, de que pertenecías al clan Ryosei…

-Yo fui en una misión a los 14 años sola con Kakashi y….

FLSHBACK

-Entonces esta es su misión, deben ir al país de las nubes y traerme los pergaminos que les encargue –Les dijo la Hokage-

Hai! –Respondieron ambos ninjas-

-SALIDA DE KONOHA-

-Kakashi-Sensei esa aldea queda muy lejos?

-No… Sakura! –en eso un kunai paso muy cerca de la cabeza de la pelirosa- Sakura estas bien? –pregunto preocupado-

-Si sensei no se preocupe –en eso aparecen unos veinte ninjas, a los cuales logran vencer sin mayor problema aunque quedan un poco cansados, en eso aparece un ninja que se veía muy fuerte, iba a atacar a Kakashi, pero Sakura sin saber como fue que lo hizo, realiza unos sellos de manos y lo mete en un genjutsu muy poderoso mas de los que estaba acostumbrada a hacer (pollo: nótese que ella ya hacia genjutsus, pero no tan fuertes) después el ninja se queda completamente paralizado y Kakashi aprovecha y le entierra un kunai – como que fue..que fue lo que hice...

-Bueno Sakura, supongo que es el momento en el cual tu y yo debemos hablar…

-Hablar de que Kakashi-sensei

-De la verdad –ella lo mira sin comprender- lo que pasa es tu verdadero nombre no es Sakura Haruno, si no que es Sakura Ryosei, -ella lo mira sorprendida- tu perteneces a un clan muy poderoso de konoha, pero ese clan esta extinto, tu eres la única sobreviviente de ese clan ancestral…el antigua clan de la sombra roja…el clan Ryosei…

-Pero…Tsunade me hablo de ese clan…nunca creí que yo perteneciera a el, ellos eran unos asesinos, entonces yo soy una…-pero Kakashi la interrumpa tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente de ojo a ojos-

-Sakura escucha y escúchame bien, tu no eres una asesina, no lo eres no porque ellos lo hallan sido significa que tu igual, tu eres tu y solo tu, tu eres una persona única que no se compara con nadie, eres excepcional, y estoy seguro que serás0 la mejor ninja que esta aldea allá conocido jamás, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti para lo que necesites, siempre te voy a apoyar en lo que sea…-le sonrió tiernamente y ella lo abrazo y se echo a llorar desconsoladamente, después de un rato paro y levanto la cabeza-

-Kakashi-sensei eso significa que mi madre no es mi madre real…

-No…Sakura…ella no es tu mama real…-le dice y ella llora amargamente otra vez y se aferra aun mas a su pecho abrazándolo a lo que el responde, luego ella para de llorar y le pregunta temerosa y tímidamente-

-Kakashi-Sensei, que es…que es de mi madre real?

-Saku, tu madre esta muerta, murió poco después de que tu nacieras, la mato un shinobi, ella lo descubrió robando información de konoha y el para que se callara la mato –ella lo miro tristemente- pero ese ninja esta muerto…mmm – suspira- bueno Sakura yo voy a terminar esta misión solo, tu volverás a casa, necesitas estar tranquila y pensar – ella iba a reclamar pero el la detuvo diciéndole- pero nada jovencita, es por tu bien y es una orden de tu sensei-ella lo mira tiernamente y luego asiente- ah y Sakura antes de que te vallas quiero decirte que desde ahora que sabes la verdad yo también te entrenare para que aprendas a manejar tu poder…

-Esta bien sensei…

-Bien ahora vete a casa…-y le da un paterno besito en la frente y se va-

--Sakura se encontraba en la puerta de su casa sin saber si entrar o no, en verdad ella no quería ver a la que suponía su madre, justo cuando se iba a ir, aparece la mama de ella y le dice que entra, ella no iba a aceptar pero decide que es mejor afrontar las cosas de una y no postergarlas… no?...entra sakura la mama cierra la puerta y le dice que vallan a la cocina para comer algo, pero sakura se queda ahí sin moverse y cambiando su semblante a uno mas frió y serio…--

-Sakurita hija que te pasa? –le pregunta acercándose a ella-

-Dime la verdad? –le dice muy seria-

-Verdad de que que hablas hija? –dice la mama de Sakura medio nerviosa-

-Por la mierda deja de llamarme hija…si ya se que no lo soy!! –le grito furiosa-

-Pero hija porque dices eso, tu eres mi hija, yo te tuve en mi vientre, tu naciste de mi –mintió temerosa la señora-

-Vamos yo ya se…se que me adoptaste…lo se me entere de todo…

-No es cierto, tu eres MI hija, MIA…y solo MIA…-mintió muy segura-

-No es cierto, ya me lo contaron y mas encima de que me mentiste toda mi vida, me sigues mintiendo ahora que se la verdad, eres muy dista a lo que creí que eras…-dijo con rabia y duramente-

-Y se puede saber, quien fue el que te dijo tamaña mentira?

-Hatake Kakashi mi sensei…

-Y como sabes que no es él el que te miente y no yo? –dice muy segura-

-Porque yo confío en el a ciegas, se que es verdad, tengo habilidades únicas de mi clan, tengo kekegenkai, y no por ti, si no que por mi verdadera madre, y sabes que mas no tengo ni una gana de seguir hablando con tigo…-le grito lo ultimo y se encerró en su cuarto-

--Aproximadamente unos 4 meses después (cuando naruto ya habia vuelto (pollo: por si acaso lo hice volver un poquito antes a naruto)).

Se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, tres ninjas, un rubio, un peliblanco y una pelirosa platicando…--

-De verdad chicos, ya no soporto vivir en esa casa…me tiene harta…ya no soporto a esa señora, ahora que también dice que ya no me quiere por que mi clan es uno asesino y todo eso…me encantaría irme d ahí –dice mas que molesta y fastidiada la kunoichi de cabellos rosa-

-Y porque no te vas…-le dice Kakashi

-A que te refieres sensei? –pregunta confundida-

-Mira lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo, y…bueno yo vivo solo, naruto igual tu no soportas tu casa…porque mejor no vamos a vivir los tres juntos? –Les dice en jonin-

-Lo dices en serio –dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-Si…-afirmo el ninja-

-wow vamos a vivir juntos….-dijeron Naruto y Sakura abrazados y dandos saltos ante la atenta mirada de su sensei

-"_aun son unos niños, me gusta ojala nunca cambien" –_pensó el Hatake

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y así fue como paso…así me entere de la verdad y me fui a vivir con los chicos…-dijo Sakura-

-Sakura de verdad eres sorprendente

-Bueno sasuke es hora de que volvamos a casa…

-_"tan pronto" _pero Sakura es muy temprano no me quiero ir aun

-dirigiéndole una mirada tétrica- dije que nos íbamos a ir, y tu no te quedaras porque no me pienso ir sola…-de la forma que le dijo izo que a Sasuke le causara mucho miedo, pero Sasuke como buen Uchiha, obviamente se aterro, pero no lo demostró en lo absoluto, y se quedo ahí sin moverse esto irrito a Sakura y lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastro con dirección a su casa- ¡¡DIJE QUE NOS IRIAMOS A CASA UCHIHA Y CUANDO YO HABLA SE ME HACE CASO!! –le grito muy molesta y se lo llevo así a rastras hasta la casa por medio de la villa, el suplico que caminaría e intento safarse pero ella con su inhumana fuerza lo siguió arrastrando y como estaba enojada no atendió a sus suplicas

espero les aya gustado dejenRR!

byebye!

Atte: Pollito Hatakee


	8. ShikaTema NaruHina

ojala les guste

--

-ESTABAN TOMANDO DESAYUNO LOS CUATRO SHINOBIS-

-Y Naruto tu que harás hoy? – pregunto Sakura picaramente-

-sonrojado- Voy…voy a salir con Hinata – completamente rojo-

-Lo sabia…por fin lo hiciste y te decidiste a salir con ella, -Naruto asintió- cuéntame como paso, como lo hiciste?

-Bueno yo ayer en la tarde mientras tu andabas haciendo no se que cosas con el teme, estaba entrenando y vi a Hinata, me acerque a ella y…

FLASHBACK

-Y como has estado hinata-chan –pregunto Naruto medio timido-

-Muy bien Naruto aunque aun me duele lo que le hice a Sakura-chan, ella no se lo merecía, -dice muy triste y cabizbaja-

-Pero tranquila ella no te odia, te lo aseguro…-dice seguro como siempre-

-levanta la cabeza y le dedica una linda sonrisa a lo que naruto se sonroja- muchas gracias a Naruto

-Hinata yo…etto…yo te quería invitar a…invitar a salir mañana…que dices? – muy muy sonrojado, Hinata se sorprende mucho y abre los ojos como plato-

-Claro..cla-ro que s-si Na-ruto…-muy roja y naruto pone una gran sonrisa-

-Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7 mañana –se levanta para irse, pero antes le da un fugas beso en la mejilla a Hinata y luego se va corriendo, mientras Hinata se lleva una mano al lugar del corto beso muy roja-

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Sakura y naruto estan de pie abrazados saltando y girando como verdaderos bebes porque el ultimo logro una cita-

-Que …que bebe…dobe –Dice pesadamente el Uchiha-

-Que dijiste teme? –poniéndose frente a el-

-Lo que oiste BAKA!

-Teme

-Dobe

-Baka

-Usurankotonkashi

-Ya basta ¡ -grito enojada Sakura-

--En otro lugar….para ser mas exactos en el bosque de los Nara…--

-Y Shika-kun, que haremos hoy –Pregunto la rubia de coletas-

- No lose…yo…-pero Temari lo interrumpe-

-Yo pensaba que nos quedáramos aquí viendo las nubes…-dijo muy burlona-

-Que simpática Temari, siempre igual…

-Y tu siempre igual de vago, nunca haces anda decente – en eso el la abraza y la besa muy tiernamente, que luego pasa a ser muy pasional-

-Aun sigues creyendo que soy vago?

-mmm…para algunas cosas…-un poco roja-

-Lo se…es que todo es muy problemático…

-Shikamaru…tu …tu…-decia media timida-

-yo…que –dice medio hastiado-

-Yo quisiera saber si tu…tu de verdad quieres que yo este aquí…

-Claro que si...por que lo dudas Temari…

-Lo que pasa es que yo escuche antes de venirnos para aca a mi hermano hablando de…

FLASHBACK

-Entonces el pacto con konoha salio a la perfección, resulto tal y cual lo esperábamos…-dice Gaara-

-Aunque la echare de menos…-respondió Kakuro con nostalgia-

-Yo igual…pero ay que asumir que ya creció y debe irse tranquila para konoha y disfrutar su vida aya…-dice serio-

-Lo se, con este traspaso quedaran las cosas muy bien con konoha, la alianza establecida…si y cuando se casen todo será mejor…-con una gran sonrisa-

-Si…así será

FIN FLASHBACK

--Shikamaru, estaba riéndose, cosa que molesto mucho a Temari- -

-De que te ríes!! –Le dijo esta muy molesta-

-De verdad creíste que eras tu de quien hablaban? –pregunto aun riendose-

-Si...por que no hablaban de nosotros…-pregunto incredula-

-Claro que no, hablaban de una de la hijas de el señor feudal, ella se casara con alguien de aquí, pero no se quien creo que uno de los hijos del feudal o que se yo…pero tu…tu estas aquí porque yo fui por ti…porque yo..yo te amo Temari…

-Yo también te amo Shika-kun…

--se abrazan y se empiezan a besar y todas las cosas pervertidas que sus mentes se puedan imaginar, cosas que yo NO imagino--

--con Naruto y Hinata que esta bien en la orilla de un hermoso lago, ya era de noche en una noche de luna llena con hermosas y relucientes estrellas, en fin muy romántico (pollo: pero que me pasa eso fue muy cursi TT)--

-Hinata yo..yo te quería decir…que…-traga saliva- que tu me gustas mucho ¡ -Hinata abre desmesuradamente los ojos y no sabe que decir se queda atónita- no hace falta que digas nada, yo yo solo quería decirte lo que sentía porque ya no daba mas aguantándomelo pero no tienes que decir nada – se gira para irse pero Hinata lo detiene y le da media vuelta y lo besa sorpresivamente, Naruto se asombra y se queda estático pero luego corresponde y el beso se convierte de uno tierno y lleno de amor a otro pasional-

-Naruto…tu si me gustas y mucho…me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo – Naruto puso una gran sonrisa y la abrazo efusivamente y ella aunque un poco mas lento respondió a su abrazo-

-Hinata…tu quisieras ser mi novia – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja-

-Claro que si…-naruto la abrazo y la empezó a besar nuevamente y ellos también empezaron a hacer cosas pervertidas, si Hinata después de todo no es tan tímida 1313, y repito lo que su mente se imagine no la mía-

--

espero qe les alla gustado! dejenRR


	9. poniendo celoso a Uchiha Sasuke y asumie

new cap! espero qe les gusteeee

--

--En la oficina de la hokage estaba el recién instaurado equipo 7--

--En la oficina de la hokage estaba el recién instaurado equipo 7--

-Bueno equipo 7, su nueva misión será ir al país del agua y traerme unos pergaminos que les entregara el señor feudal –les ordena la Hokage-

-ee maestra no crees que es algo muy simple para nosotros…se que Sasuke es genin pero nosotros no, -dice Sakura un tanto molesta-

-Lo se, se que se ve fácil, pero hay alguien que va tras estos pergaminos un ninja que ustedes conocen muy bien…-responde Tsunade seria-

-Kogokamaru….-dice Kakashi enojado-

-Si y les encomiendo esta misión porque son mis mejores ninjas, también decidí ascender a Sasuke a jonin, para que realicen esta misión, y por favor no quiero que mezclen asuntos personales con su trabajo, entendido -lo ultimo mirando a Kakashi-

-Hai –dicen todos los shinobis-

-Bueno partan de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder… -grito la Hokage-

-Bueno nos vamos…-dijo Kakashi mas serio de lo normal-

-Esperen y nuestras cosas? –pregunto Sasuke confundido-

-Como no las traes? –dice Sakura molesta-

-No –no dijo con un pocopocopoquititomuypoquitito de miedo-

-Siempre un ninja debe andar en todo momento con su equipamiento aun mas si eres ANBU, tu no lo serás, pero recuerda nosotros si, esta es la primera y ultima vez que te lo paso uchiha para la próxima no seré tan buena…ahora apurare, yo voy a aprovechar para ir por ciertos medicamento – desaparece con una nube de humo. Sasuke con cara de what?, y Kakashi y Naruto se largan a reír-

-¿Que es tan gracioso? –pregunto Sasuke notablemente molesto-

-¡¡Tu!! Jajajajajaj –Se rio el ninja de dorados cabellos-

-Que pena…Sakura te trato como a uno de sus novatos!! Ajajaja –se burlo Kakashi-

-A que te refieres? –asiendo muecas con la cara

-A Sakura le gustan las cosas bien hechas y no tolera errores, le gustan de una forma, y a los novatos siempre los reta así, los regaña por cosas como estas, es muy detallista así que ten cuidado, por que para la próxima nos será un simple reto te lo aseguro…jajajaja

-le dijo el Hatake burlándose-

-hmnp! -expreso´ molesto el Uchiha

--en las puertas de konoha--

-Bueno como maximo debemos demorarnos 4 días en llegar al país de agua, no mas –analiza la pelirosa-

-Si…-dijo Kakashi como distraído y desconcentrado cosa poco común en el-

-Kakashi-Sensei, estas bien? Seguro de que podrás hacerlo tranquilo? –pregunto la chica del equipo preocupada-

-No te preocupes estaré bien, y gracias…-Dijo Kakashi, pero no logro convencer a Sakura que lo mira dudosa pero calla por mientras-

--en la noche estaban muy cansados y se van a dormir a una posada que encontraron en el camino, Kakashi va a pedir las habitaciones y cuando vuelve…--

-Y como te fue Kakashi-Sensei? –dice Sakura con una sonrisa-

-Más o menos…solo quedaba una habitación, con tres camas, una matrimonial y dos para una sola persona- Dijo el ninja que copia medio pensativo-

-Lo haremos como siempre, no es así?, porque yo no pienso dormir con el teme!! –dice Naruto apuntando a sasuke-

-Yo tampoco quiero dormir contigo dobe…pero como dormiremos? –Cuestiono dudoso Sasuke-

-Como siempre, tu y Naruto en una cama cada uno y yo con Kakashi-Sensei…-con una sonrisa muy inocente, Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, cosa que no noto la pelirosa, pero que sus compañeros de equipo si notaron, y se miraron de manera cómplice-

_-Inner: QUE? COMO QUE SAKURA VA A DORMIR CON ESE PERVERTIDO, Y MAS ENCIMA DIJO, COMO SIEMRPE!!_

_-Sasuke: y a mi que? –molesto_

_-Inner: oh por favor como si no te hubiese molestado…aparte tu me dijiste que te gustaba…_

_-Sasuke: eso era antes es que estaba loco, _

_-Inner: como si no te molestara que ella duerma con el…_

_-Sasuke: a mi me da iwal...ellos son solo amigos, solo eso, ellos no tienen nada, no pueden tener nada, es imposible, hmnp! –muy molesto-_

_-Inner: ves que si te importa, te importa que Sakura pueda llegar a tener algo con Kakashi –Sasuke no contesto- te molesta que alguien pueda estar con ella, cualquier persona –sasuke no contesto- te molesta que a ella la miren, le dijan cosas lindas, -sasuke no contesta- te molestaría que alguien se acercara a ella coqueteándole…_

_-Sasuke: no me importa –entre dientes aguantándose la rabia- _

_-Inner: no te molestaría que alguien la tocara, la abrazara –sasuke no contesta pero si gruñe- la tocara, la acariciara, le tomara la manito entrelazando sus dedos –sasuke tiene una expresión de gran enojo pero aun sigue callado sin contestar- que alguien la tomara por cintura, la apegara a el y la besara apasionadamente –gruñe muy molesto pero aun no responde- como lo hace ese pelirrojo en este mismo instante –en eso sasuke voltea rápido la cara-_

_-Sasuke: quien? Quien esta con MI Sakura –recalcando el MI, se fija en Sakura pero ella esta sentada platicando con Naruto feliz de la vida, mientras el inner se retuerce de la risa-_

_-Inner: jajajajjajajajajaja!!1 debiste ver tu cara, bueno nuestra cara, y desde cuando Sakura es NUESTRA Sakura, que yo sepa tu no sientes nada por ella_

_-Sasuke: o cállate y adiós! -sonrojado a más no poder- _

_-Inner: como que adiós…debes darte cuenta tu la quieres…-sasuke no contesto y al inner se le prendió la ampolletita- tu la amas…_

_-Sasuke: tu estas loco a mi ella no me gusta ni nada…no me puede gustar esos sentimientos son solo para patéticos…alguien como yo no necesita de algo tan estupido como el amor…yo no lo necesito entiendes no lo necesito¡¡-le grito_

_-Inner: ya veras ya veras lo errado que estas uchiha…_

--Sasuke le iba a contestar pero Kakashi los interrumpe--

-Ya basta de hablar…hay que entrar cenar y después irse a la cama, mañana tendremos un viaje largo – ordeno Kakashi, todos entraron y estaban sentados así en un lado de la mesa Sasuke y Naruto y en el otro lado quedando frente a frente Kakashi y Sakura-

-Amo comer esta comida!! –grito Naruto muy entusiasmado-

-A ti te gusta comer toda la comida que se te ponga por delante –Dijo Sakura burlona-

-Mentira!! Odio cuando le tocaba cocinar a Kakashi-Sensei!! –apuntando a Kakashi-

-Pero es mejor que cuando te dio por darte de cocinero, tu comida era aun mas apestosa que la mía – burlón, naruto iba a contestar pero sakura lo detiene-

-Ya no se pelen, si ambos cocinan igual de mal – caída estilo anime, Sakura se ríe y tomo por el brazo a Kakashi quedando ambos muy juntitos, Sasuke gruño ante esto y a Kakashi se le prendió una ampolletita, y tomo a Sakura por la cintura y le empezó a hacer rosquillitas- ajajajajajajjajajjajajajjaajajja!! No Kakashi por favor cosquillas no!! Aaaa jaajjajajajajajajajaja! –y el la abrazo aun mas apegados y le seguía asiendo cosquillas, Sasuke dejo de comer y se cruzo de brazos visiblemente enfadado. Kakashi lo nota y para de molestar a Sakura, la cual queda muy agitada- ahahahahaaahhhhhhhhh-suspira- me las pagaras Hatake- con voz amenazadora pero a les de burlona, Kakashi simplemente le sonríe-

--luego terminar de cenar y se van todos a la habitación, están todos preparándose para acostarse cuando Sakura se acerca a Kakashi--

-Kakashi-Sensei puedo hablar contigo por favor- le pregunta y el asiente se dirigen hacia fuera de la habitación ya que esta tenia una salida hacía el jardín, salen pero lo que ellos no sabían es que cierto pelinegro los habia escuchado y no sabia por que cada ves le molestaba mas que ellos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos-

--Mientras tanto en el jardín con Sakura y Kakashi…--

-¿y Sakura de que me querías hablar? –Pregunto temeroso Kakashi-

-Tu sabes muy bien –Kakashi baja la cabeza- mmmm-suspira- quiero saber si estas bien con esto…si no..tu sabes si no intentaras vengarte de Kogokamaru lo mira dudosa-

-No lo se…yo creo que podré contenderme de no hacerlo de inmediato, pero… tu sabes que uggg- gruñe .- no lo soporto, lo único que quiero es acabar con el por lo que me hizo…

-Aun no lo superas e? –le pregunta de manera muy tierna-

-No...es que los extraño mucho, me duele tanto que obito y Rin hallan muerto y todo por su culpa, el los mato…-muy triste, en eso Sakura lo abraza de manera muy tierna-

-Kakashi…tienes que estar tranquilo, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy apoyar…y en cuanto a eso, podrás vencerlo tu, te lo aseguro pero recuerda que debes esperar hasta que llegué el momento justo para hacerlo no antes…

-Lo se Sakura, y muchas gracias por todo –esta solo le sonríe-

--mientras tanto con cierto molesto pelinegro, que miraba desde lejos la escena de la pelirosa abrazada a su maestro, y eso le molesto mucho aunque no sabia por que. Lo que el no sabia es que cierto hiperactivo chico lo estaba mirando y un pequeño gran malévolo plan tramaba su ya no inocente mente…Sakura y Kakashi se entraron y todos se fueron a dormir. Bueno todos todos no, ya que cierto pelinegro no conciliaba el sueño--

-_Sasuke: que me pasa…porque no puedo dormir, me siento como como…_

_-Inner: intranquilo, frustrado, aterrado y enojado...??_

_-Sasuke: si…pero como sabes tu eso…??_

_-Inner: porque soy tu…porque mas va a hacer…_

_-Sasuke: tienes razón…pero no se porque lo siento jamás me habia sentido así…_

_-Inner: estas estas…celoso!! Bueno estamos celoso, pero la diferencia es que yo lo asumo y tu no!!_

_-Sasuke: YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!! OISTE NO ESTOY CELOSO- le grito furioso…_

_-Inner: si lo estas…mira estas frustrado, enojado , molesto, tienes unas ganas inmensas de levantarte y mirar como están esos dos…_

_-Sasuke: quiza me sienta así pero eso no es estar celoso…_

--después de eso no hablo mas con su Inner…pero esa pequeña frase le rondo la cabeza por mucho rato "estas celoso"--

-Yo no estoy celoso, yo no estoy celoso…a mi no me gusta Sakura, no me molesta que Sakura duerma con otro…yo no estoy celoso yo no estoy celoso –susurro, y lo siguió repitiendo un rato, intento autoconvenserce de que no estaba celoso, cosa que no daba mucho resultado porque cada ves estaba mas molesto, Kakashi que aun no dormía, escucho lo que el decia…recordando la conversación que tubo antes de dormir con Naruto…

FLASHBACK

- Kakashi-Sensei vio la cara que puso el Teme? –Pregunto divertido Naruto-

-Cuando estaba cerca de Sakura? –pregunto Kakashi divertido-

-Si...estaba muy celoso!! –y se rió muy despacio-

-Si lo se muy celoso…se nota que le gusta Sakura y mucho…

-Lo se…pero conociéndolo yo creo que el no se a dado cuenta o mejor dicho no quiere admitirlo… o algo así, tendremos que hacer que se de cuenta de que le gusta Sakura aunque sea por la fuerza…

-Si…y como ya vimos que es celoso solamente hay que sacarle celos con alguien

-Y ese alguien eres tu Kakashi-Sensei…-kakashi puso cara de porque yo? – se puso celoso de ti y Sakura y no te costara ustedes dos siempre se están abrazado y esas cosas

-Esta bien creo que tienes razón pondremos en marcha el plan: poner celoso a Uchiha Sasuke…-se rieron malévolamente-

FIN FLSHBACK

-_"bueno es hora de poner en marcha mi plan…el plan de empezar a poner celoso a Uchiha Sasuke"-penso Kakashi_

_-_ "_ya no doy mas…quiero saber que pasa, quiero sabes como están, si es que están muy juntos o no, ya no doy mas me levantare y veré como están eso no dañara a nadie" _–en eso Sasuke se empieza a levantar y Kakashi lo siente en eso este ultimo abraza posesivamente a la pelirosa dejándolos muy juntos y el se hace el dormido.

Sasuke se levanta y queda enfrente de la cama, queda muy enojado por lo que ve-ç

-Están muy juntos…demasiado para mi gusto…-susurra y Kakashi se aguanta las ganas de reírse cuando ve que Sasuke se acerca a la cama y los separa un poco procurando no despertarlos- aun están demasiado juntos, esto no me gusta ni un poco- y los separa un poco mas, los mira y gruñe, aun no le gustaba aun que los separa mas- hay están un poco mas aceptable, los movería mas pero podrían despertar –Sakura y Kakashi estaban cada uno en un extremo de la cama, muy muy muy lejos no se rozaban ni medio pelo, después de mirarlos por arto rato y de que Sasuke se convenciera de que no los podía mover mas se metió gruñendo de nuevo en la cama mientras Kakashi se aguantaba las ganas de reírse-

_--_paso una hora y algo mas…pero Sasuke no se lograba dormir aun, aun le molestaba ver a SU sakura dormida con Kakashi, así que se levanto se vistió y se decidió a salir del cuarto, no sin antes vijarse en que Sakura no estuviera muy cerca, mas bien dicho nada cerca de Kakashi. Salio hacia el jardín y se subió a un árbol en el cual se puso a pensar en cierta pelirosa de ojos jade--

-Sasuke: "_porque ice es, porque los separe, es que no se no soporte verlos tan juntos, no soporto verla con nadie, quizás lo que me dijo mi inner es cierto, y si estoy tan solo un poco poquitito poco muy poco piquititito celoso…_

_-Inner: poco poquitito?? Mas bien yo diría mucho casi los hechas cama abajo para que se separaran sin contar que se te cruzo por la mente quedarte hay vigilando para que nos e acercaran!!_

_-Sasuke: bueno si lo ves así, creo que si estaba celoso…_

_-Inner: ves que te dije yo_

_-Sasuke: si siéntete feliz ahora déjame en paz que quiero pensar!_

_-inner: que simpático…me voy –se va- _

-_Sasuke: " parece que si me gusta un poco Sakura, mmmm –suspira- quizás no un poco, tal ves no sea tan malo que me guste alguien o si…_

_-Inner: ves que te dije, ella nos gusta y mucho…_

_-Sasuke: no te ibas a ir…_

_-Inner: no me dio la gana…te gusta aparte que en algún momento debes elegir a alguien para renacer el clan uchiha…_

_-Sasuke: _-_un poco sonrojado- lo se…pero esque ella no se si me la merezca…entiendes después de todo lo que le hecho…_

_-Inner: te la mereces…o por lo menos hay que intentarlo no crees…_

_-Sasuke: si creo…ella me gusta…creo que si me gusta…y la voy a conquistar ella me querrá de nuevo pase lo que pase_

_-Inner: asi se habla!!_

-Sakura me gusta y mucho…voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me vuelva a querer…la voy a conquistar…-pone una sonrisa muy honesta, mientras que un peliblanco que estaba detrás de el árbol, escuchando lo que dijo el pelinegro y pone una sonrisa autosuficiente y se va de nuevo a la cama-

-_"plan poner a Uchiha Sasuke celoso: éxito... plan cumplido a la perfección…el Uchiha cayo redondito" –pensó arrogante y divertido Kakashi-_

_ --_

ojala les alla gustado dejen RR limdos no malos ¬¬ byebye(H)


	10. el supuesto señor feudal !

--AL OTRO DIA SE ENCONTRABAN DESAYUNANDO

--AL OTRO DIA SE ENCONTRABAN DESAYUNANDO. EN UN MOMENTO KAKASHI DICE QUE VA AL BAÑO Y NARUTO IWAL…--

-Kakashi-Sensei que izo el teme? Eeee quiero saber dio resultado…-pregunto ansioso el rubio-

-Claro que si…lo hubieses visto esta muy pero muy celoso, yo creo que con eso será suficiente…-Dijo orgulloso el peliplateado-

-exaltado- ¿¡suficiente!? –grito- nunca el teme debe sufrir un poco mas, pongámoslo aun mas celoso…sii el teme sufrirá – junta las manos así como imitando aun no se científico loco y se ríe maliciosamente. Kakashi lo mira aterrado-

-Estas seguro que lo haces por Sakura y no para molestar a Sasuke ¡! Eee-pregunta Kakashi y lo mira atento-

-Bueno…mmm –nervioso—quizás puede ser¡! Pero eso da igual esta dando resultado a el teme le esta gustando Sakura-chan y si de eso puedo sacar que el teme sufra mejor aun…

-¬¬ Me parece bien…-dijo, y sonrió bajito el aunque no quería admitirlo igual quería

hacer sufrir un poco a Sasuke-

CON SASUKE Y SAKURA…

-Y como dormiste Sakura – Pregunto Sasuke un poco pero solo un poquito nervioso-

-un poco sorprendida- yo bien…porque? –inocentemente dedicándole una muy muy linda sonrisa a lo que Sasuke se sonroja un poco pero voltea la cara para que no lo note-

-Yo por nada…solo quería saber…-muy rojo le responde el Uchiha-

-Esta bien y tu como dormiste –con una linda sonrisa -

"_inner: dormir!! Acaso cree que dormí, si estuvimos toda la noche despiertos…sasuke: si todo por su culpa…. inner: su culpa no culpa tuya que te pusiste celoso ¬¬…sasuke: ya cállate" _yo bien… "_inner: MENTIRAAAAA"_

--Kakashi aparece junto con Naruto: -

-Bueno vamosnos, que ya es tarde y solo nos quedan tres días para llegar…-dice serio el capitán ANBU

-Hai…-responden todos los shinobis-

--Llevaban dos días viajando ya…en los que no habia pasado nada interesante solo viajar y viajar…ya que por lo que Kakashi habia dicho quería llegar pronto ya que tenia un mal presentimiento…y eso no estaba muy equivocado- -

-Bueno tengan cuidando, que ya vamos a llegar a las puertas de la Aldea del Agua – todos asienten-

--estaban entrando en la Aldea cuando aparecen unos ninjas--

-Que hacen en la Aldea del Agua… -grito serio uno de los ninjas de pelo café-

-Venimos a hablar con el Señor Feudal- respondió Kakashi

-El Seños Kogokamaru no espera a nadie así que váyanse –los ninjas abrieron los ojos muy asombrados pero lo disimularon ya que por supuesto ellos eran ninjas y ahora por lo que se daban cuenta su misión ya no era simplemente derrotar a Kogokamaru y llevar los pergaminos ahora también era defender y traer de vuelta al verdadero Señor Feudal-

-Por favor, es muy urgente que hablemos con el, yo se que si le dice quien soy el querrá vernos…-dijo orgulloso Kakashi-

Esta bien yo iré a preguntarle al Señor si desea verlos, mientras tanto quédense aquí. Sus nombres por favor –dijo el ninja pelcafe-

-Con el mío bastara…dígale que soy el ninja que copia de la aldea oculta entre las hojas! –grito Kakashi y el ninja se fue en una nube de humo-

-Kakashi-Sensei, esta bien lo que izo? –pregunto Saura dudosa-

-Sabes como es él, esta es la mejor forma de enfrentarnos, el siempre busca la pelea por delante y sabes que no prestara atención a lo demás que pueda sucedes, así que yo me are cargo de el, y Naruto se ara cargo del molesto de su sirviente, tu y Naruto vallan y busquen al Seños Feudal y averigüen que pasa –ordeno-

-A la orden –mirando a Sasuke- hay que irnos entraremos por detrás de la aldea sígueme – ordena y el la sigue, depuse de muy poco tiempo desaparecen de la vista de los ninjas-

--MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL SPUESTO SEÑOR FEUDAL ….—

Señor afuera de la Aldea hay unos ninjas que desean hablar con usted -Dijo el ninja inclinándose en una reverencia-

-Pero acaso no dije que no quería ningún intruso en mi aldea –Grito enojado el supuesto señor Feudal-

-Lo se…se los dije y uno me dijo que le conocía y que cuando supiera su nombre cambiaria de opinión –dijo con mucho miedo el ninja-

-A si y como se llama ese tal ninja

-Su nombre no me lo dijo…pero dijo que le dijera que es el Ninja que Copia de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas – dicho esto Kogokamaru pone una sonrisa de lo mas arrogante y divertida-

-Dile a ese ninja que pasen el y su grupo…tráelos para aca ahora mismo –Dijo arrogante Kogokamaru

CON SAKURA Y SASUKE…

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke pero no obtuvo respuesta- Sakura….Sakura –pero sakura no respondía es mas se le empezaba a notar cierta venita por la rabia- ¡¡Sakura …!!

-Cállate imbesil!! –grito- no ves que venimos encubierto, por kami, como tanto eres ninja ya…deja de comportarte como un novato, hasta ellos son mejores ya! –enfadada- y que querías –susurro-

-Saber quien es ese tal Kogokamaru –dijo tranquilo y con un poco de miedo-

-Para eso me molestas tanto –con los brazos en la cintura evidentemente enfadada, Sakura tímidamente asiente-

-Es que no lo conozco –alego el Ninja-

-Escúchame bien Sasuke porque esto solo te lo diré una vez . al ser ANBU, hay veces en las que no debes saber a quien atacas, oíste no necesitas saberlo, solo sigue ordenes y ya…

-Yo no soy así me gusta saber a quien ataco –dijo molesto-

-Pues mala suerte, porque en el mundo ANBU las cosas son así, no son fáciles, ahora deja de alegarme y solo obedéceme que para eso estas, y no te comportes como un novato uchiha me oíste o si no te mando de vuelta a Konoha y ago esto sola – Sasuke enfadadísimo pero asiente resignado - ahora cállate

CON KAKASHI Y NARUTO

-Bueno por lo que veo lo que me dijiste era cierto… pueden pasar, el Señor Kogokamaru los esta esperando en el salón principal yo los llevare –Kakashi asiente y mira a Naruto el cual también asiente, entiendo el plan: acabar con Kogokamaru-

CON SAKURA Y SASUKE

--se encuentran enfrente de unas celdas totalmente oscuras custodiadas por dos personas ordinarias--

-Serán ellos? –pregunto curioso Sasuke-

-Hay que esperar, solo prestemos atención!

-Esto es muy fome –Dijo un guardia de pelo blanquecino y regordete-

-Si, no entiendo porque tenemos que cuidar a un decrepito viejo, solo porque es el señor feudal – le respondio el otro guardia de pelo café y un poco mas delgado-

-Y mas encima ya ni siquiera lo es, solo estamos aquí como si algo le fuese a ocurrir .-alego molesto-

-Bueno Sasuke ya sabemos que son ellos, ahora hay que acabarlos, pero cuidado con matarlos, solo inhabilítalos, con tu sharingan o me da iwal en cárgate del primero que hablo ahora! – ordeno Sakura y así lo hicieron ambos los paralizaron con sus respectivos odoujutsus-

-Quienes son ustedes – pregunto el Señor Feudal con un poco de miedo pero aun así firme-

-No se preocupe Señor, yo soy una ninja de Konoha, yo vengo a ayudarlo, venimos por los pergaminos, pero con lo que nos enteramos ahora debemos ayudarlos. –Dijo Sakura con voz seria y firme-

-Oh muchas gracias de verdad gracias por ayudarnos –Dijo el Señor Feudal muy agradecido-

-Ahora los sacaremos de ahí –Dijo Sakura inspeccionando la celda-

-No se puede tiene una especie de sello o algo así –Dijo el Feudal triste-

-No se preocupe nos encargaremos…Sasuke puedes hacerlo –ordeno Sakura-

-Claro…Sharingan! –y la puerta se abre y deja salir a los presos, que eran la Familia Real-

-Puedo saber sus nombres… -pregunto el Señor Feudal-

-(pollo: nótese que ambos estaban con mascaras de ANBU aunque Sasuke no lo fuera)-

-Lo lamento no poder decirles nuestros nombre pero nosotros somos ANBU y no es propio que relevemos nuestras identidades -Dijo Sakura seria-

-molesto- pero que dices?, aparte él –apuntando a Sasuke- él es un Uchiha, su técnica, desde cuando Konoha acepta traidores como confiar –Dijo el Feudal irónico cosa que molesto mucho a Sakura. Y antes de que Sasuke se pudiese defender ella hablo-

-muy molesta- a ver Señor, podar ser el dueño del mundo si quiere pero le advierto que con mi aldea nadie se mete, oyó…así que procure moderar su vocabulario…y píenselo antes de volver a insultar a un amigo mío, porque el lo salvo, y si lo vuelve a hacer, -acercándose mucho a el y mirándolo de modo amenazante- no valla a ser que sin querer me equivoque de objetivo y sin querer su mente se borre o alguna otra pequeñita cosa…entendió Señor –irónica-

-C-laro señorita – dijo el Feudal fingiendo una sonrisa-

-Ahora vamos nos tenemos que llevarlas a un lugar seguro –y así salieron de la celda y se dirigieron al palacio-

CON KAKASHI Y NARUO

-Bueno Naruto este será el momento de pelear, y quiero que pase lo que pase me lo dejes a mi y solo a mi –Dijo Kakashi y naruto asiente-

--llegan a la sala principal del palacio, donde en el trono del Señor Feudal se encontraba sentado ya con su vestimenta ninja el supuesto Señor Feudal--

-Miren quien viene, el ninja que copia, el que posee el ojo Sharingan…de su amigo –sonrisa burlona cosa que enfado mucho al Hatake pero se supo controlar-

-Mmm…y miren aquí el arrogante estupido intento desesperado de ninja, te apuesto a que tienes el mismo nivel de cuando éramos unos niños –burlón- mmm y si en ese entonces eras patético no me imagino como serás ahora –desafiante-

-enojadísimo- pero quien te crees, claro que he mejorado y te lo demostrare…-en eso aparece Toku el subordinado del ninja-

-Yo lo are…yo me enfrentare…-decía Toku pero Naruto lo interrumpe-

-A mi…tu yo pelearemos –Toku miro a su jefe y este asintió y así comenzaron a pelear-

-Que triste, tu subordinado va a ser vencido por mi alumno, mmm –suspira- y yo que creí que encontraría a alguien decente para pelear supongo que me equivoque…que mas da tendré que esperar a que Naruto acabe – eso molesto mucho a Kogokamaru, estaba muy enojado y furioso porque lo habían ignorado y mas encima lo habia tratado como si el no fuese importante- "_bien esto funciono, se altero, todos saben que de ese modo ningún ninja pelea bien, esto será mas fácil de lo que creí" _

_--_Kogokamaru se acerca a el de frente con un puño lo iba a golpear cuando Kakashi desaparece y aparece detrás de el y lo golpea por la espalda, susurrándole un que simple´…a lo que el ninja mas se enoja--

-Quien te crees –dice Kogokamaru y hace posiciones de mano- estilo de tierra: jutsu dardos de tierra!! –y aparecen dardos de tierra y atacan a Kakashi, son demasiados y aunque le cuesta los esquiva-

-No tengo tiempo para estar jugando! –hace posiciones de mano y aparece una bola de chacra en su mano y se acerca corriendo hacia el- CHIDORI!! –y lo impacta en el ninja quien cae al suelo inconsciente –

-Te demoraste Sensei – el rubio esta sentado al lado del cuerpo del subordinado, alo que Kakashi sonríe-

-Quería jugar un rato, no molestes –dice Kakashi sonriendo en eso aparecen Sakura, Sasuke y el resto de la familia real-

-Bueno aquí esta el Señor Feudal sano y salvo –dice Sakura

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos…se los agradezco mucho y aquí están los pergaminos para su Hokage- le entrega un pergamino- les ruego se queden esta noche en mi casa para descansar y que partan mañana

-Muchas gracias -dice Kakashi-

-Y ahora les daremos un gran banquete

-siiiiiiiiii!! –Dice Naruto y empieza a saltar y bailar como un niñito con juguete nuevo-


	11. El plan dio resultado!

ESTABAN SENTADOS A LA MESA POR EL GRAN BANQUETE PROMETIDO POR EL SEÑOR FEUDAL, ESTABN SENTADOS KAKASHI AL LADO DE NAURTO Y AL FRENTE SAKUR AL LADO DE SASUKE, CUANDO ESTABAN APUNTO DE TERMINAR SASUKE LE DICE A SAKURA

-Sakura –la llama el pelinegro y esta la mira y el le responde en un susurro- podemos hablar un poco después de la cena por favor

-Claro –muy sorprendida le responde. Cuando termina la cena Kakashi y Naruto se van a dormir y Sakura y Sasuke van al jardín del palacio-

-¿Qué me querías preguntar Sasuke? –le pregunto la pelirosa. Sasuke no responde solo baja la cabeza para ocultar su evidente sonrojo a lo que Sakura que no lo noto se preocupo un poco-  Sasuke que te pasa –le pregunta preocupada-

-Yo…yo solo…-traja saliva. Se encontraba aunque no se crea se encontraba muy nervioso. Cosa que Sakura noto. Guarda silencio y suspira- yo solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste hace rato por mi, por defenderme ante ese Señor Feudal –la mira muy sonrojado-

--abre los ojos de par en par muy sorprendida- wow, no puedo creer que el gran Uchiha Sasuke me este pidiendo disculpas –dice media burlona pero a la ves tierna-

-Por favor Sakura no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya me es…sabes que no soy de muchas palabras –le dijo- solo quería agradecerte por lo que le dijiste, y sobre todo después de cómo me trataste

-A como te trate te refieres a cuando te calle y eso –Sasuke asiente- lo que pasa es que debes aprender a separar las cosas Sasuke –el la mira confundido- a lo que me refiero es que hace rato al que rete fue  al miembro del equipo al ninja, no a mi amigo…lo que pasa es que yo soy muy exigente para con los ninjas con los cuales trabajo, e incluso reto a Naruto por desobediente, me carga que me discutan y no me obedezcan ya que por algo yo soy la sub-comandante y no cualquier cosa y no me gane ese puesto por que sea linda o por ser alumna de la hokage, si no porque se que me lo merezco que soy capas de tener ese puesto así que no me gusta que se comporten como novatos…entendiste? –Sasuke asiente- si te reto o trato mal en una misión es completamente objetivo

-Has cambiado mucho Sakura, ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes –sakura le sonríe algo nostálgica- no eres esa niñita débil que eras, la que necesitaba protección y la que siempre debía salvar –sonríe nostálgicamente-

--suspira- lo se…se que e cambiado, y de repente hecho de menos esa Sakura, no por lo débil, si no que esa Sakura era feliz, alegre, tierna…-sasuke la interrumpe-

-Pero sigues siendo así a tu manera, aun eres linda, tierna, alegre e incluso me gusta mas esta Sakura que es mas inteligente, audaz, fuerte y que me demostró muchas cosas que nadie nunca fue capas de hacérmelas notar –se sonroja mucho y baja la cabeza, Sakura igual lo hace y le dedica una linda sonrisa a lo que el Uchiha menor se sonroja aun mas si es que es posible-  eres una muy linda persona, eres muy importante para mi

-Tu igual para mi…creo que en el fondo de algo bueno me sirvió el hecho de que te fueras –Sasuke lo mira confuso- lo que pasa es que cuando tu te fuiste y como Naruto también se fue me d cuenta de que ya no podía seguir dependiendo de los demás, de que ya tenia que empezar a valerme por mi misma, de ser fuerte y no que siempre me tuvieran que estar salvando…

--Sasuke  se acerca a Sakura quedando frente a su rostro- Sakura  muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…-y le da un fugas beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios a lo que Sakura se sonroja y se sorprende mucho-  bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana será un largo día 

-Hai…-y se devuelven a la habitación en completo silencio hasta  el día siguiente-

AL OTRO DIA

--estaban todos a la salida de la aldea despidiéndose—

-Bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda, la hoja si que es de admirar –dice el Señor Feudal y lo ultimo mirando con un poquito de miedo a la pelirosa-

-Claro que si, la hoja es de fiar, supongo que eso lo tiene claro…-dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa-

-Claro que lo se- dice medio nervioso-

-Bueno nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión, pónganse sus mascaras,  nos vamos adiós

--y se van dejando al Señor Feudal en la puerta—

--llevaban ya medio día de recorrido cuando Kakashi decide para-

-Bueno descansemos un poco, Sakura ve a buscar agua por favor –dice Kakashi y Sakura asiente y se pierde en el bosque en busca de agua- 

-Y Sasuke que hablaste con Sakura-chan ayer en la noche ehhh!! –dice naruto con una mirada picara cosa que hace que Sasuke se sonroje-

-Yo..eee…nada porque, que creciste que hice –dice medio nervioso

-Osea que no te declaraste –dice con los brazos cruzados con un puchero –

-Yo..mmm..por que debería, claro que no hice tal cosa –dice sonrojado en Uchiha menor-

--Naruto se puso medio enojado ante esto ultimo- como que porque? Por que a ti te gusta ella…

-Quien dijo eso –Dijo Sasuke fingiendo enfado-

-Vamos Sasuke-Teme se te nota y te conozco que la quieres –dijo y Sasuke volteo la cara fingiendo enfado todavía- ¡¡por la mierda Sasuke de una ves por todas trágate tu puto orgullo y dile a Sakura-chan lo que sientes si no la vas a perder, ella tiene muchos pretendiente o que quieres que se quede con Kakashi-Sensei…

-No eso jamás Sakura es mía y de nadie mas jamás dejare que alguien mas la toque nadie –grito enojado el Uchiha menor-

-Entonces de una ves dile lo que sientes, yo se que ella te quiere, por favor trágate tu orgullo y dile lo que sientes, son mis amigos y quiero que sean felices –alego el rubio Sasuke abrió muchos los ojos por la sorpresa por primera vez su amigo tenia razón-

-Gracias Naruto –susurro muy bajito pero para su desgracia llego a los odios del zorruno-

-Perdón como fue que dijiste …que no escuche –dijo divertido-

-Ya sabes lo que dije y te juro que jamás en mi vida volveré a repetírtelo –mascullo entre dientes-

-Vez Kakashi-Sensei te dije que resultaría –le dijo a Kakashi bajito y el lo mira con una sonrisa arrogante y divertida- vez tengo una mente brillante nuestro plan funciono a la perfección, fue el mejor plan que hallamos hecho, esto supera incluso a los de ANBU-dice Naruto muy orgulloso-

-Tienes toda la razón Naruto…wow que raro lo que dije, voy a tener quehacer que Sakura me revise, me estoy volviendo loco –a lo que Naruto lo mira confundido-

-A que se refería Kakashi-Sensei, tiene problemas se siente mal, por que dijo que se estaba volviendo loco, que le pasa algún ataque o que que?? –le dijo preocupado el rubio, y Kakashi tiene una caída tipo anime-

-De verdad tu nunca cambiaras Naruto- dijo Kakashi y Naruto lo miro aun mas sorprendido el inocente rubio aun no caía en la cuenta de lo que su Sensei le habia dicho, es tan inocente el pobre (pollo: inocente en el punto de Naruto ya no es inocencia hora es estupidez crónica)

--Sakura llega con el agua y reinician la marcha hacia Konoha en la cual por raro que parezca un hiperactivo ninja iba muy tranquilo, ¿la razón?, simple seguía pensando y tratando de comprender lo que su Sensei le habia dicho, realizaba dicha tarea sin mucho éxito, cuando de repente se le prende la ampolleta y pega un grito—

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!! –grito el hiperactivo rubio acercándose al guapo peliplateado-

-Que te pasa Naruto –dijo Kakashi confundido-

-¡¡ ya entendí!! –y Kakashi lo mira con cara confundido- de porque me dijo en denante que estaba loco –caída tipo anime por parte de Kakashi- como se atreve a decirme eso!!, yo no soy ningún tarado, y si se pensar aunque no lo crea!! –grito otra vez el rubio-

-Naruto recién te diste cuenta de lo que te dije hacia hora y media –Naruto asiente muy enfadado, otra caida estilo anime por parte de Kakashi- de verdad nunca cambiaras --Naruto, eres tan tonto…quiero decir un niño inocente –Dice Kakashi y Naruto lo mira ya menos enojado- "_INOCENTE, como puede ser tan estupido hace hora y media que lo insulte y recién se dio cuenta es increíble este chico, de repente me pregunto como es que llego a ser ANBU, y por que de los tantos alumnos que pude haber tenido,  pero no que al parecer tengo personalidad masoquista tuve que elegirlo a el, que a el a los tres, tan raritos que son, tan molestos, -suspiro- como es que me fui a meter en este lio a elegirlos, por esa misma razón por que son unos demonios es que no habia nunca aprobado a ningún equipo pero no, yo que vi talento en esos mocosos eran justo lo que yo buscaba y mi sentido masoquista me dijo: escogelos, que pierdes, que perdí mi paz y todo por esos mocosos, una gritona y enojona pelirosa, un vengador cubo de hielo y el numero unos hiperactivo cabeza hueca ¬¬ de repente me pregunto si mi vida seria mas tranquila sin ellos, no tanto sin ellos sin Naruto, si eso es mi vida seria mucho mas tranquila sin Naruto, o si por lo menos Naruto madurada, pero ahí sueños que son imposibles y ahí que aprender a vivir con los males y desgracias de la vida ¬¬   " –reflexiono Kakashi-_

_"Y ellos que, esto si que fue raro, se están volviendo locos"-pensaron curiosamente ambos, el pelinegro y pelirosa al mismo tiempo, conexión? –_

EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA

-Bueno yo iré a entregar el informe y ustedes váyanse para la casa –Dijo Kakashi y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando solos a los tres jóvenes ninjas, que pronto durarían juntos, ya que el rubio se fue dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke con la excusa de que tenia que ir a ver a Hinata, aunque el pelinegro juro haberlo reírse con malicia y picaramente-

--ambos ninjas partieron a la casa en la cual Vivian todos juntos, iban en silencio un silencio incomodo y nervioso, cada cual con su sonrojo y pensamientos—

**Sakura:**

_"nos quedamos a solas con el, seguramente Naruto se demorara mucho con Hinata y Kakashi después de cada misión, va a ver la piedra y seguramente luego, se le atravesara el raro de Gay-Sensei y Kakashi se tendrá que escapar de el, lo que significa que pronto no volverá…_

_Inner: kyaaaaaaaaa!!, toda una tarde a solas con nuestro Sasuke-sexy-kun_

_Pero que dices, yo no me quiero quedar con el, el a mi no me gusta_

_Inner: esa no te la cree nadie, aparte a mi me gusta y recuerda que yo soy tus mas recónditos pensamientos, soy lo que de verdad sientes y ambas sabemos que te gusta Sasuke-sexy-kun_

_A quien engaño, es cierto el me gusta aun, pero yo no a el, yo nunca le e gustado…_

_Inner: pero si el otro día nos dio un besito, yo se que le gustamos…_

_Eso espero…_

**Sasuke: **

_Estoy mas que nervioso, nos quedaremos solos toda la tarde, ahhhh no se que hacer jamás me habia sentido así_

_Inner: solo hay una coda que puedes hacer…declarate_

_Tu estas loco, yo no puedo, la verdad es que no me atrevo, y si me rechaza_

_Inner: eso nunca lo sabrás, lo único que puedes hacer es hacerlo y ya veras, aunque yo creo que le gustamos_

_Estas seguro de eso_

_Inner: pues claro soy Uchiha Sasuke y yo nunca me equivoco_

_Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke _

_Inner: los dos lo somos_

_Esta bien, pero entonces yo también soy Uchiha Sasuke y no estoy seguro_

_Inner: es que yo soy mas Sasuke que tu entonces yo tengo mas razón, así que yo soy el que no me equivoco_

_Tu de verdad estas loco, pero creo que por primera vez te are caso, y le diré a Sakura lo que siento _

_….._


	12. planeando mi declaracion

--Ambos Shinobis habían llegado a la casa y cada uno se habia ido a su cuarto para bañarse y cambiarse—

**Con Sasuke**

_"-Sasuke: demonios como le hago, como se lo dijo_

_-Inner: la llevamos a Comer?_

_-Sasuke: no quiero que sea diferente, e intimo me costaría aun mas si me estuviese viendo gente_

_-Inner: cierto, es que eres tan tarado _

_-Sasuke: hey!! También te llamaste tarado a ti_

_-Inner: no solo a ti, yo soy la parte inteligente, pero bueno estamos aquí y ahora para saber como le haremos para declararnos_

_-Sasuke: es por esto mismo por lo que odio el amor ¬¬_

_-Inner: lo se, pero debemos pensar en algo novedoso y romántico_

_-Sasuke: 00 ¡¡romántico!!-aterrado_

_-Inner: si a Sakura le gustan esas cosas, así que si queremos que nos crea y nos tome en cuenta debemos hacerlo romántico _

_-Sasuke: si supongo que si ¬¬, pero como le hacemos, hay que regalarle algo mmm_

_-Inner: Flores y Chocolates _

_-Sasuke: muy común_

_-Inner: pero siempre funciona, aparte es muy lindo y romántico –pone carita de enamorado-_

_-Sasuke: tu me das susto, pero creo que si, le regalaremos Rosas negras –inner pone cara de desilusión-_

_-Inner: no!!, no entiendes que hay mas colores que el negro, a ella no le gustaran tienen que ser rosas intensas _

_-Sasuke: ¬¬ bueno supongo que tengo razón, y Chocolates, que Chocolates?, mmm qe trencito? –pone una cara de gran ingenuidad-_

_-Inner: ¬¬- mueve la cabeza negando como si dijera este niño no aprende´-_

_-Sasuke: que? –exaltado-_

_-Inner: Trencitos no, eso es de niños, tienen que ser...mmm bombones rellenos con Frutilla _

_-Sasuke: no se porque te ago caso, a mi me gustaba mas la idea de los Trencitos! _

_-Inner: serás estupido, solo hazme caso que yo se de esto y tu no. Ahora serán Bombones rellenos con Frutilla.  Ahora como lo aremos, ahí que intentar decírselo con palabras directas de una vez por todas  _

_-Sasuke: como lo are? Siempre que estoy cerca de ella me da nervios –rojito-_

_-Inner: por eso debemos practicar. Primero as un clon de Sakura_

_-Sasuke: -no muy seguro- ok  _

_--hace el clon y quedan frente a frente—_

_-Inner: bien Sasuke, declarate_

_-Sasuke: -se puso muy rojo y trajo saliva- bien yo…eeemmm… solo quería decirte que yo…eeemmm…quería decirte que tu me…tu me…-pero se para ahí y no sigue hablando-_

_-Inner: Uchiha Sasuke eres un completo y total desastre, como osas tu llamarte Uchiha!!_

_-Sasuke: ser Uchiha es mas que eso, en realidad eso no tiene nada que ver con ser un Uchiha, nada que ver, ser Uchiha es ser fuerte!_

_-Inner: bueno, bueno se feliz! ¬¬ Pero aun así, tenemos que practicar_

_-Sasuke: esta bien ¬¬ -resingado-_

_--INTENTO DE DECLARACION—_

_-Inner: NOO así no, hazlo de nuevo! –ordeno-_

_--NUEVO INTENTO—_

_-Inner: nooo hazlo otra vez Uchiha!_

_--20 NUEVOS INTENTOS—_

_-Inner: vamos mejorando Uchiha pero aun te falta, hay que mejorarlo, Sakura se merece mas que esto!!_

_--10 NUEVOS INTENTOS—_

_-Inner: SIIIII!! –saltando de alegría- por fin!! Así se hace Sasuke eso salio perfecto_

_-Sasuke: obvio, si soy yo –dijo orgulloso y el Inner lo mira con una cara de ¿Whats?-_

_-Inner: si o claro gran Uchiha por eso te costo mas de 30 intentos lograr declarate de manera decente y linda, y eso que solo es un clon –irónico-_

_-Sasuke: . oo cállate –molesto- ahora hay que ver como adornamos _

_-Inner: si podría ser…_

_(pollo: que mala no les contare )_

_--45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE MUCHA PELEA Y DISCUSIÓN—_

_-Inner: bueno entonces así lo haremos _

_-Sasuke: si va a quedar muy bien! –orgulloso-_

_-Inner: ahora hay que ir a comprar las flores y los chocolates y todo lo demas_

_-Sasuke: si pero como le aremos para que no se de cuenta, ósea llevamos como una hora y media pegados aquí, como le haremos para que no se  de cuenta_

_-Inner: tengo una idea, pero primero vamos a ver donde esta…_

--Salen de la pieza y se dirigen al comedor, cocina pero no estaba entonces van a ver a su pieza y la encuentran durmiendo tranquilamente en su pieza—

_-Sasuke: se ve muy linda durmiendo –susurro muy bajito que ni el Inner escucho-_

_-Inner: bien ahora hazle un jutsu para que duerma unas dos horas mas _

_-Sasuke: esta bien, creo que si, osea en dos horas de mas que fuimos a comprar y arreglar toda la casa, bueno el comedor _

_ -Inner: si, si, ahora has el jutsu ¡_

_--_Sasuke hace el Jutsu, sin que la pelirosa se de cuenta, y sigue durmiendo placidamente—

_-Sasuke: bien ahora primero los chocolates_

_-Inner: si vamos a aquella tienda_

--entran en la tienda y Sasuke ve al lugar de los dulces, y toma dos cajas de bombones—

_-Sasuke: cual escogemos_

_-Inner: esta _

_-Sasuke: no a mi me gusta mas esta_

_-Inner: pero no te tiene que gustar a ti idiota le tiene que gustar a Sakura_

_-Sasuke: lose, pero esta me tinca mas que le gustara _

_-Inner: no yo creo que esta…_

_-Sasuke: no esta  _

_-Inner: no yo creo que esta…_

_-Sasuke: no esta  _

_-Inner: no yo creo que esta…_

_-Sasuke: no esta  _

--Iban a continuar pero una voz los interrumpe—

-A Sakura le gustan mas estas –Le dice un peliblanco de mascara señalando la cajita de bombones que Sasuke queria, por el comentario Sasuke se pone muy muy rojo-

-Quien…quien te dijo que eran para Sakura? –dijo Sasuke intentando parecer enojado aunque seguia rojo. Kakashi pone cara de falsa inocencia e ingenuidad-

-Que no son para Sakura –Sasuke iba a responder pero se da cuenta de que no puede-

-¿Estas seguro de que estos le gustan? –pregunto tímido el Uchiha-

-Segurisimos –y se pone en camino para irse, cuando de repente para se da vuelta y mira a Sasuke- no te preocupes por Naruto yo me encargo de que el no vuelva a casa temprano –y le dedica una sonrisa muy paterna a lo que Sasuke por el comentario se pone aun mas rojo –

_-Inner: ese Kakashi, si que es inteligente _

_-Sasuke: si…hmnp, bueno ahora hay que ir a comprar las flores _

_-Inner: si, a la florería Yamanaka –y se pone como en posición al infinito y mas allá de toy story-  _

_-Sasuke: nooo!! Donde Ino, no _

_-Inner: es la mejor florería, así que ahí iremos y no se hable mas_

_-Sasuke: esta bien ¬¬_

--EN LA FLORERIA YAMANAKA—

--Sasuke entra y se encuentra para su desgracias a Ino atendiendo—

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun,  que deseas? –dice amable y cordial la chica-

-_" nos es n poco obvio a que se viene a una florería a comprar flores a que mas" –_poniendo su mejor cara- quiero una docena de rosas rosadas

-Ino comenzó a negar con la cabeza- No, No, a Sakura no le gustan mucho esas flores, le encantan las Calas Negras –y le dedica una linda sonrisa, Sasuke se pone rojo-

-Quien te…yo no dije que fuese para –pero Ino lo interrumpe-

-Esperame aquí enseguida vuelvo con el arreglo que mas le gusta a la Frentezota –Dijo Ino y se fue –

-"_que mierda, como es que todo el mundo sabe…_

_-Inner: no crees que Sakura le dijo…_

_-Sasuke: puede ser, el otro día dijo que iba a hablar con alguien, y quizás salio mientras estábamos en la pieza _

_-Inner: ves…mira ahí viene Ino"_

-Toma Sasuke –y le entrega un hermoso arreglo de Calas Negras-

-Cuanto es Ino –

-Nada, por mi amiga nada, es compensación –le dedica una linda sonrisa—

--Sasuke sale de la tienda y va a otras partes comprando diversas cosas, todas las personas lo miran muy raro, osea es raro ver a Uchiha Sasuke, en la calle, y comprando ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo dos ninjas que lo espiaban de cerca—

-vez Kakashi-Sensei, funciono muy bien –Decía un rubio-

-Si, ahora hay que ver donde nos quedaremos –Decía pensativo Kakashi-

-Ya se, vamos a molestar a Shikamaru, la casona Nara es grande y cuando le digamos que es por Sakura aceptara –Dijo Naruto-

-Won! Piensas Naruto, creo que e hecho un buen trabajo como sensei después de todo…esta bien vamos a la casa Nara

--dicho esto se van dejando solo al pelinegro quien termina de comprar algunas cosas y se dirige a la casa—

-bien nos demoramos una hora y veinte min. Tengo 40 minutos para arreglar todo –dice Sasuke-

--Sasuke deja las cosas en la mesa del comedor y va a ver si la pelirosa sigue durmiendo, cosa que comprueba positivamente y se dedica a arreglar todo—

--40 MIN DESPUÉS—

_"-Sasuke: bien esta todo listo_

_-Inner. Pero debemos vestirnos , arreglarnos y todo eso, has que duerma otra media hora_

_-Sasuke: esta bien"_

_--_Dicho y Hecho, Sasuke hace el Jutsu y se dirige a su cuarto y el de Naruto a arreglarse—

-Bien ahora a despertar a la princesa –dice con un Vestido muy hermoso que guarda en una cajita…


	13. Te perdonde como amigo, aun no te perdon

eSPERO QUE LES GUSTEEE,bueeno en estee capitulo haremos sufrir a Sasuke, el daño a Sakura ahora lo va a pagar. Sasuke va a tener que jugarsela por elllaaaa--

--

_"-Crees de verdad que esto funcione, que me aceptara? –pregunto por primera vez con miedo el pelinegro a su Inner-_

_-Inner: sii, osea tu la amas –Sasuke asiente con la Cabeza- entonces solo debes demostrárselo_

_-Sasuke: si "_

--Sasuke entra en la pieza de Sakura y la encuentra durmiendo, la mueve un poco y esta despierta, lo mira muy confundida y antes de que dijera algo Sasuke le dice—

-Ssshhh, no digas nada, ten –le entrega una caja grande blanca- te espero abajo –y se va sin decir nada dejando muy confundida a Sakura quien abre la caja y dentro de ella encuentra una nota-

_ Sakura:_

_ Ponte este vestido y arreglate. Te espero abajo_

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

_-_Que es esto? –dice mirando el interior de la caja en el cual hay un hermoso vestido- es hermosos para que sera esto?

_"Inner: para que mas. Se va a declarar por fin! –en eso cambia su semblante a uno muy triste- que sucede?_

_Sakura: nada importante"_

--25 min. después—

--Sakura baja las escaleras de la casa y Sasuke se queda impactado se veía realmente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido rojo estraples hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, apretado en el torso y la falda era como arrepollada (por si acaso es el vestido que uso Miley Cyrus …) con el pelo recogido el una cola con algunos mechones sobre su cara y levemente maquillada, se veía hermosa, aunque Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrollados por fuera una chaqueta Negra Azabache con unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros y su pelo un poco húmedo y todo revuelto en fin se veía muy sexy –

-Te ves hermosa –dijo el Uchiha un poco tímido-

-sorprendida OO- gracias…pero todo esto para que es –dijo mirando la casa que estaba muy bien arreglada, estaba la luz tenue, la mesa estaba puesta de una forma muy elegante con unos rosas en medio, en fin estaba todo muy romántico y cursi. Como a Sakura le gustaba-

-Es para ti –dijo rojito

-Para mi¿? –pregunto confundida-

-Si, para demostrarte todo lo que siento

-A que te refieres –pregunto temeros precediendo lo peor-

--Sasuke se acerca a ella hasta quedar frente a frente y la mira directo a los ojos—

-Esto es difícil para mi, pero tengo que decírtelo, Sakura yo…yo te amo –le dice muy rojo y le entrega una cala negra que ella toma como en estado de shock-

-Sakura que te sucede responde algo –pregunta preocupado pero ella no dice nada – por favor

-Porque haces esto ¿? –pregunto tristemente

-Porque te amo, porque quiero que seas mi novia, por eso –Sakura estaba en mas que estado de shock no podía creer lo que le pelinegro le decía - dime Sakura

quieres ser mi novia ¿?

-Yo...yo no se que decir –dijo con la cabeza mirando para abajo-

-Tu no me quieres ¿?-pregunto con miedo-

-Yo, no es que no te quiera, aunque por mucho tiempo yo quise que no fuese así y te intente odiar se que no puedo y que aun te quiero –dijo con pena-

-Entonces porque no ¿? –dijo muy triste-

-Sasuke, como mierda quieres que te crea, osea llegaste hace como dos semanas, los primeros días nos odiamos y quieres que te crea que me amas, eso no es amor el amor no se da de un dia a otro –Dijo ahora mas molesta que triste-

-Yo lo se, se que es raro pero es así y no sucedió de un dia para otro, yo desde que volví que siento cosas por ti y son verdad Sakura, no estoy mintiendo –dijo muy serio pero triste –Sakura guardo silencio y el dijo- crees que si te estuviera mintiendo habría ello todo esto que hice, estuve todo el dia pensando e imaginándome como prepararlo todo para que saliera perfecto, de verdad yo te quiero –dice con honestidad-

-Sabes puede ser cierto, yo..yo te creo –dice con pena y Sasuke pone una gran sonrisa de alegria en su preciosa cara-

-Entonces Sakura seras mi novia ¿? –pregunta muy ilusionado-

-No –responde Sakura y Sasuke siente como si le hubieran echado un balde agua fría encima –

-Porque no¿? –responde confundido y triste con la cabeza baja-

-Sasuke, no creas que no te quiero, pero tu me hiciste sufrir me trataste toda mi niñez como una basura y un estorbo, cuando te dije lo que sentía tu solo te burlaste de mi, me dañaste y heriste…

-Tu dijiste que me habías perdonado –dijo medio sentido por las palabras de la pelirosa, ya que el creía que eso habia quedado en el pasado-

-Sasuke**…****te perdone como amigo, aun no te perdona mi corazón! –Y una lagrima cae por su mejilla, se da media vuelta y se va para su cuarto susurra un lo siento que Sasuke logra escuchar-**

-Y ahora que se supone que haga –dice triste y desanimado- y lo peor que es la tendré que ver todos los días…nunca la olvidaree-

-Desde cuando los Uchihas se dan tan rápido por vencidos –dice una voz tras de el-

-Y que se supone que haga ¿? –medio molesto-

-Bueno conquistarla, desde hoy es tu deber ablandar el frió corazón de Sakura. Lucha por ella Sasuke –dice La voz

-Si tienes razón, pero me tendrán que ayudar

-Cuenta con ello –dice una voz muy hiperactiva y sasuke sonrie muy alegre pero triste a la vez –

-_" lo voy a hacer, no dejare que Sakura se me escape, voy a luchar por ella y le voy a demostrar que cambie y haré que su corazón me perdone"_

--

les gusto?? espero que si a mi si me gusto! dejen RR!


	14. pidiendo ayuda y reconociendo planes

Ojala les gusteeeee...

--

--Estaban en Ichiraku ramen tres shinobis un Rubio Hiperactivo, un peliplateado pervertido (asd iwal lo amo) y un intranquilo pelinegro que les quería pedir algo muy especial a sus amigos—

-Y bien Sasuke que nos querías pedir ¿? –pregunto con falsa inocencia Kakashi ya que el presentía que era lo que le quería pedir el Uchiha-

-eee bien yo –trago saliva- en fin yo les quería pedir ayuda –dijo mirando hacia otro lado evitando mostrar la vergüenza que le dio pedirles ayuda-

-ujujuii!! El gran Sasuke Uchiha nos pide ayuda y a quien debo agradecer tan inolvidable acontecimiento –ironizo divertido Naruto-

-Quien mas, si no que la mas hermosa y difil chica de konoha la cual rechazo al gran Uchiha´ –dijo irónico Kakashi

-Sakuraaa! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo de la forma mas infantil que se pueda imaginar esto irrito de sobre manera a Sasuke quien los miraba con cara de ocio mientras los dos ninjas estaban retorciéndose de la risa-

-No es gracioso –dijo entre dientes muy molesto-

-No, claro que no…gracioso es poco comparado con lo que esto es –Dijo Naruto muerto de la risa ante la atenta fría mirada del Uchiha menor-

-ya pararon de reírse ¿? –pregunto enojadísimo Sasuke-

-no esperate un poco –dijo Kakashi y se siguió riendo un rato mas y luego pararon- Bien ahora si, ya paramos

-Por fin, y me ayudaran o no¿? –pregunto con vergüenza el Uchiha-

--Naruto y Kakashi se miraron y luego asintieron—

-Obvio que te ayudaremos, no dejare que Sakura-chan sufra y se quede sola –dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke puso una sonrisa arrogante así como quien dice pues claro si soy so que haría ella sin mi´ aunque Naruto no le presto gran atención y continuo hablando- obvio no dejare que se quede sola todo porque tu seas un idiota que no sabe tratar con una chica como Sakura ósea un Teme –concluyo Naruto y Sasuke lo mira con cara de odio, así como diciendo eso no es cierto- que ahora me dirás que no es cierto¿? –Y Sasuke asiente- y si es cierto como es que estas aquí comiendo ramen con nosotros pidiéndonos ayuda para conquistar a Sakura-chan después de que Kakashi te ayudo con los chocolates, Ino con las flores, te dejamos solo en casa y tu estas aquí –Sasuke iba a abrir la boca para responder pero se da cuenta de que no puede ya que todo lo que dijo Naruto era cierto muy cierto, pero en eso al Ultimo Uchiha se le prende la ampolleta—

-Dijiste que Ino me ayudo ¿?, ósea que ustedes le dijeron que eran para Sakura –pregunto incrédulo-

-Pues claro, o que pensaste que ella lo sabría sola -respondió Naruto –

-Después de que nos topamos "accidentalmente" en el Mercado, fuimos donde Ino para que te diera las flores favoritas de Sakura –dijo Kakashi sereno y el Uchiha lo miro con un poquitito de agradecimiento- pero aun después de todo lo que hicimos con Naruto, todo lo que nos esforzamos tu sigues siendo un completo y total imbesil –Sasuke lo mira con cara de ¿WHATS, QUE TE PASA?- Que acaso me vas a decir que nunca te diste cuenta de todo lo que nosotros hicimos ¿? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Kakashi lo miro sorprendido ya que el creí que Sasuke se había dado cuenta- No te diste cuenta de todas las cosas que hicimos con Naruto para que te pusieras celoso y aceptaras tus sentimientos por Saku

-No…-dijo incrédulo- como que hicieron¿?

-Que no hicimos¡! –Grita Naruto-

-No se a que se refieren díganme que hicieron ¿? – cuestiono ansioso el Uchiha-

--suspira Kakashi—Mira nosotros hicimos un plan: Poner Celoso a Uchiha Sasuke, el cual como de costumbre realizamos con éxito Naruto y yo. Para llevar a cabo dicho plan debíamos hacer que te pusieses celoso de alguien y ese alguien y ese alguien fui yo, durante esta ultima misión yo me acerque mucho mas a Sakura de lo común cosa que ella no se dio cuenta porque yo siempre la abrazo y cosas así. Fui mas cariñoso con ella y como resultado tu te pusiste muy celoso, por si te cabe alguna duda cuando estábamos en la posada y Sakura y yo debíamos dormir juntos yo sabia que no estabas durmiendo así que la abrase e hice nuevamente que te pusieses celoso y también estaba despierto cuando nos alejaste o creíste que un ninja como yo no se daría cuenta de que lo estabas moviendo ¿?

-Bueno…eeemeee porque hicieron todo eso –pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha-

-Porque sabíamos que si no hacíamos algo tu jamás habrías aceptado que te gustaba Sakura-Chan –respondió Naruto cruzad de brazos dándole un aire como de sabiendo- _"aunque esa no fue la única razón, fue muy divertido ver sufrir al Teme por Sakura-chan" _

_-_bueno…creo , creo que es ..cierto…..gracias –esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que alcanzo a llegar solo a los odios de Kakashi-

-_bieen eso me gusta, al principio no me gusto la idea ya que creía que el haría sufrir a Sakura y quizás lo que decia y sentia no era real o solo algo muy superficial, pero para que el gran Sasuke Uchiha nos pida ayuda a de ser muy importante lo que significa que de verdad le gusta Sakura y a Sakura aunque no lo quiera admitir le sigue gustando, en fin ya se que are."_

_-_Y bien me van a ayudar o no ¿?- pregunto serio Sasuke-

--Naruto y Kakashi se miraron un momento y luego le respondieron a dúo—

-Te ayudaremos a conquistar a Sakura –y le sonrieron y Sasuke puso una sonrisa de …agradecimiento?, si era cierto el gran y frió Sasuke Uchiha estaba muy agradecido de sus amigos por ayudarlo con Sakura, ya que aunque le costase asumirlo le gustaba mucho Sakura y quería estar con ella- 

--

me quedo un poco corto dejen RR!


	15. La confusion genera dolor

Espero, que les gusteeee

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-Entonces que harán para ayudarme –pregunto urgido el pelinegro-

-No se –respondió despreocupado Kakashi-

Sasuke se sorprendió y se irrito un poco – Como que no se ¡! Son sus mejores amigos ustedes saben que le gusta y que no

-Cierto…a ver Sakura es muy romántica

-No me digas cosas que ya se, todas esas estupideces que hice fueron muy románticas y cursis con velitas y cosas rosaditas y eso…-dijo Sasuke medio asqueado ya que se había dado cuenta de lo cursi que había sido-

-Pero que te digo –esta vez cuestiono el rubio-

-Me dijo que no me creía, después bueno creo que me creyó y me dijo…

-Que su corazón aun no te perdonaba –dijo triste el Hatake y Sasuke lo miro sorprendido OO- siempre lo dice…

-Que...que puedo hacer para que me crea y me acepte –dijo Sasuke girando su rostro para que no se notara su sonrojo, pero ambos ninjas de igual forma lo notaron, Naruto la iba a molestar y burlarse de el, pero antes de poder hacerlo Kakashi mira de una forma seria dándole a entender al rubio que ese no era un momento para jugar

-Que tierno eres Teme, me sorprendes –pero esto lo digo de forma sincera sin un rastro de burla en su voz- bueno lo que debes hacer es demostrarle lo que sientes, que de verdad te la juegues y que no quede solo en palabras, ella una ves te lo dijo, las palabras se las lleva el viento y los hechos quedan, si la quieres de verdad juégatela Sasuke juégatela por ella, pero si esto es solo un capricho, por favor te lo pido como amigo de ella y de ti que dejes las cosas como están, no quiero ver a Sakura sufrir de nuevo, no quiero Sasuke no otra vez…

Las palabras del rubio eran como mucha pena y orden a la vez, Sasuke se sorprendió ya que nunca en su vida había ni creyó que algún día oiría hablar de forma tan seria a su amigo-rival, esto le hizo darse cuenta de que tenia razón, ya que el no sabia si lo que sentía era amor, pero si sabia que sentía algo por ella, el no la quería hacer sufrir y debía pensar muy bien en lo que haría y sentía

-Si decides jugártela por ella, te ayudaremos Sasuke, te ayudaremos y apoyaremos, si decides que no hacerlo y dejar las cosas tal y como están también te apoyaremos, pero si …

-Pero si juegas con Sakura-chan te aseguro Teme que no voy a dudar ni medio segundo en hacerte mil pedazos de la peor forma que encuentre e incluso ayuda al Zorro seria capas de pedir por solo verte sufrir

-Aun no se que are, yo solo debo pensarlo muy bien, pero algo les prometo no voy a hacer sufrir a Sakura es lo que menos quiero y bueno…etto yo…

-Que Teme habla que me asustas

-Yo les quería dar las gracias por todo, nos vemos –dice esto muy rápido y desaparece en una llamarada de fuego, ante la mirada orgullosa y satisfactoria de sus amigos

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sasuke se había dirigido a los terrenos desabitados del Clan Uchiha quería pensar y no encontró mejor lugar para ello que el lugar que fue su casa el lugar en el que en un momento fue feliz.

_-"como fue que me convertí en un ser tan frío, soy muy diferente a lo que una vez fui, todo por culpa del maldito de Itachi, me pregunto como hubiese sido mi vida si me hubiese quedado, Sakura…ella que siento, en realidad no se lo que es el amor, pero esto que siento esta necesidad de estar con ella de que me perdone y me acepte, nunca lo sentí con nadie, creo que esto es amor, de verdad quiero remediar lo que te hice Sakura, me la voy a jugar me perdonaras Sakura, lo aras." _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Al otro día en la oficina de Sakura.

Había llegado un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de bombones, los cuales traian una tarjeta que decía:

_Me la voy a jugar Sakura, por ti para que me creas y me aceptes_

_ Te quiere _

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura puso una sonrisa y se sonrojo un poco –Quizás no sea tan malo, supongo que lo que dice es cierto, tal vez deba darle una oportunidad-

Sakura salio esa tarde de su consulta, iba caminando a casa, cuando da vuelta en una esquina y escucha voces que le son muy familiares, identifico la de Sasuke y…Shikamaru?, si era el, pero porque ellos dos hablaban a Shikamaru nunca le callo bien el Uchiha, así ella oculto su chacra y se dispuso a oír la conversación…

-Y tu la quieres ¿? –pregunto el chico de coleta

-Para nada, ella es sola una molestia

-Seguro, yo escuche que sentías cosas por ella

-No, ella cree eso, pues se lo dije pero sin sentirlo solo la quería usar para bueno…tiene un buen cuerpo si me entiendes, estaba solo y quería alguien para jugar un poco, solo para eso me importa es solo un gran estorbo en el equipo, no se como es ninja, lo único bueno que tiene es su talento con el chacra y técnicas medicas nada mas…

-Menos mal…

-Como crees que me gusta esa cosa, es asquerosa, no se como osa llamarse mujer y su palo tan asqueroso no se compara en nada con…

Sakura se fue corriendo ya que no quería seguir oyendo, se sentía estupida utilizada, así que solo se fue corriendo los mas que pudo a su casa, entro y se dirigió a su habitación en la cual se encerró e hizo algo que hace mucho mucho tiempo no hacia…Llorar.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Shikamaru seguían hablando

-Comparada con Sakura…-Dijo el Nara a lo que Sasuke se sonrojo

-Si, ella es distinta es hermosa, encantadora y todo, es simplemente perfecta…

-wow, nunca crei pir estas palabras de la boca del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha en persona que sorprendente…pero me alegra que la quieras, solo procura no dañarla…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sakura se encontraba en su pieza, muy triste pero por sobre todo molesta, molesta con Sasuke por según ella haber jugado con ella y aun más molesta con ella misma por haberle creído al Uchiha y aun mas por haber llorado ya que se había jurado nunca volver a llorar y mas encima lo había echo por un se como Sasuke

-Pero el me las va a pagar, por que no sabe con quien se metió, juego con fuego y va a salir quemado, te vas a arrepentir Uchiha, lo aras

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Ya era de noche, Sasuke aun no volvía y Naruto andaba asiendo quien sabe que cosas con Hinata, solo estaban Sakura y Kakashi, el la notaba rara y molesta, no sabia que hacer, cuando ella andaba molesta era mejor no hablarle pero es que ella era tan…tan…bipolar.

Al final se había armado de valor para hablar con ella y cuando le iba a preguntar que le pasaba llega Sasuke y se acerca a ella.

-Te gusto mi regalo –dijo Sasuke…alegre…

-No me hables –dijo ella cortante y Kakashi suspiro, ya que se imaginaba lo que le habría pasado si le hubiese preguntado.

-Y ahora que hice, yo solo quería que me perdonaras Sakura

-Nunca –dice ella cortante

_-_Porque ¿? –dice el confundido

-Por que yo jamás saldría con alguien tan patético como tu –dice fría y molesta la pelirosa

-Yo patético ¿? –responde ofendido

-Si, ósea si yo en algún momento llegase a tener novio, va a ser un gran ninja, fuerte y valiente no como tu…

-Yo soy un gran ninja, soy un Uchiha

-Te dices Uchiha y lo único que hiciste fue buscar poder del modo fácil eso no es tener honor de Uchiha, aparte hablas de que eres un Uchiha, sabes solo ahí un Uchiha al que yo respeto, el mas dotado de tu clan, el mas fuerte ninja que a nacido de los Uchiha –Sasuke la mira arrogante ya que cree que habla de él- y ese gran ninja no eres tu

-Yo soy el mejor, vencí a Orochimaru e Itachi

Sakura se pone a reír de una forma muy sarcástica – Que aun no te has dado cuenta-

-A que te refieres ¿?

Sakura se acerco hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente y muy cerca

-Tu nunca fuiste ni serás mas fuerte que el, tu jamás superaras ni superaste a Itachi, jamás lo venciste aun no te diste cuenta, el se d-e-j-o v-e-n-c-e-r por la conciencia tu jamás lo superaste

Sasuke queda como en estado de shock ya que por alguna razón sabia que la chica no mentia, no vio rastro de mentia en ella

-No puede ser…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Dejense RR


	16. La Verdad

**Espero que les gustee**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:

-Sakura basta –grito Kakashi-

-No, que se entere, que el perfecto Uchiha sepa la verdad, sepa la verdad sobre su clan, sepa la verdad de lo patético que es…

-Sakura porque lo haces ¿? –grito histérico Kakashi-

-Por que el va a pagar caro el haber jugado conmigo –dijo molesta-

-A que te refieres Sakura, yo no jugué contigo

-Yo te escuche hablando con Shikamaru…

-Yo hablaba de Karin

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, por un momento sonrió alegre, pero luego esa sonrisa cambio para dar paso a una sonrisa irónica y sarcástica

-Cual es la diferencia, como puedo confiar en alguien que dijo abiertamente haber usado una chica solo por su cuerpo, solo un Uchiha es capas de hacer eso, un Uchiha como tú –dijo furiosa y con despecho-

-Y tu que sabes de mi clan –dijo un tanto fastidiado-

-jajaja, que se yo de tu clan, ni te imaginas, yo se mucho mas de tu clan que tu mismo

Sasuke abre los ojos muy soprendido, ya que lo dicho por la pelirosa fue muy seguro sin titubeos.

-No es cierto –dijo sin querer creerlo

-¿Es seguro?, acaso tu sabes la verdad acerca de la matanza de tu clan -dijo arrogante-

-¿Verdad? –dijo con un poco de miedo-

-Sakura no lo hagas…-Dijo Kakashi en forma de ruego-

-Que se entere Kakashi, ya esta bien grandecito para asumir la verdad, a ver Sasuke según tu por que Itachi mato a tu familia ¿? –pregunto divertida, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, esta siendo aun mas cruel que el mejor Uchiha, la razón por primera vez estaba desquitándose por completo de todo lo que el chico la había hecho sufrir, el la trato como basura, ahora ella lo trataría peor que eso, ese chico se enteraría ella ya no era la niña llorona…

-Los mato, para probar su fuerza, para ver si era capas –dijo con pena alo que Sakura solo se puso a reír frenéticamente-

-jajajajaja! Que niño… tan errado estas? –Sasuke la miro confundido- Itachi Uchiha no mato a su familia para ver si era capas, lo hizo para salvar Konoha, el clan Uchiha iba a hacer algo así como un golpe de Estado, Itachi mato a todo tu clan para evitar que eso pasara, claro debió matarlos a todos, pero se interpuso el estupido hermanito al que no pudo matar, porque lo quería demasiado, pero para que el estupido no sufriera hizo que lo odiase para que se hiciese fuerte, que te parece…esta es la verdad Sasukito

-No puede ser –dijo atónito-

-Mira para atrás y te darás cuenta de que no miento

Sasuke se da vuelta y ve a Kakashi, quien lo mira con una cara de remordimiento, no se como decirlo era como cuando sabes la verdad y no quieres decirlo, pero tu cara lo demuestra

-Por que ¿? Por que me cuentas esto ahora Sakura –grita Sasuke con pena-

-Por que me hiciste sufrir, por una vez en tu vida sentiste lo que es que te traten como una basura como si tu furas una migraña un estorbo que te traten peor que a un perro, que te lastimen hasta no poder mas, sentirte inútil, se que no fue lo mejor pero que querías que hiciera no lo pude evitar, tenia que desahogarme, ahora sabes como me sentí yo por mucho tiempo, como es que te humillen sin razón -grito Sakura llorando y se va con un puff. Sasuke se iba a ir de ese lugar corriendo pero Kakashi lo detiene

-Y tu que quieres ahora ¡! –grito furioso y con lagrimas amenazando por salir

-Tienes que saber toda la verdad bien contada Sasuke –dice serio Kakashi

Sasuke y Kakashi se sientan el uno de los sofás de la sala

-Mira el clan Uchiha siempre quiso poder, desde que fue el primero y no Madara el primer Hokage, se mantuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que decidieron actuar y derrocar al Hokage, creo que te diste cuenta que desde un momento a otro Itachi comenzó a tener peleas con tu padre, ya que Fugaku quería que el atacara Konoha con el resto del clan, pero Itachi amaba Konoha al igual que a su clan, el debía tomar una decisión Apoyar al Clan o salvar Konoha, opto por lo segundo, y para ello acabo con su clan, cuando llego el momento de matarte no fue capas, sabes el te adoraba, era lo que el mas quería y sencillamente no fue capas de hacerlo.

Sin Embargo el sabía que como único sobreviviente debías hacerte fuerte, por Orochimaru, por Madara y por tantos otros, así que hizo que lo odiases con todo tu corazón para que te hiciese fuerte y también lo hizo para que tu pudieses matarlo y acabar con su vida y así liberarlo de la culpa

-Sakura dijo que yo jamás fui mas fuerte que el, que se dejo vencer, si quería que lo liberara de la culpa, por que se dejo perder.

-Lo que pasa, el dijo que quería esperar hasta que tu con tu fuerza lo pudieses vencer, pero estaba enfermo y moriría, el solo quería que lo mataras por eso se dejo, la enfermedad era Terminal ni siquiera Sakura le encontró cura

-Sakura hablo con mi hermano –pregunto confundido-

-Si, el se quedo unas semanas en Konoha luego de un ataque akatsuki, por eso sabemos toda la verdad por completo

-Por que me lo dijo…por que –dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Simple, te lo dijo tenia rabia e ira, creyó que habías jugado con ella…

-Sabes mas que rabia con ella, tengo rabia con migo mismo…Si yo sufro con eso, con sentirme una mierda y eso que soy frió e insensible, no me imagino lo que sufrió ella con todo lo que yo le hice, soy un imbesil mas grande que Naruto, como fue que me sege tanto por una venganza y no fui capas de ver todo lo que tenia frente a mi…

-Nunca pensé que reaccionarias así, creí que ibas a querer matarla –dijo un poco divertido

-No te imaginas lo estupido que me siento ahora, -suspira- ahora solo me queda algo por hacer

-Que cosa ¿? –pregunta confundido-

-Hacer que Sakura me perdone, voy a ganármela y a pagarle todo lo que le hice sufrir, ella me a abierto los ojos y ahora me doy cuenta de que…me enamore de Sakura…Sakura Ryosei, la mas bella y fuerte kunoichi de Konoha…

Kakashi pone una sonrisa de satisfacción y Sasuke una sonrisa medio alegre y triste, ya que aun seguía como choqueado con lo que ella le había dicho, eso solo le recalcaba una cosas mas, Sakura no era la misma, Sakura era simplemente una gran mujer y el haría que lo perdonara, el la amaba

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:

**Espero que les alla gustado a mi me gusto mucho. Bueno para los proximos cap se ve a una Sakura mas lindaa EMPESARA A perdonar a Sasuke quiza ? eso pronto lo sabran **


	17. Locura de Amor

Ojalaa les gusteee

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

En la habitación de la pelirosa, ella estaba llorando como hace muchos los años no lo hacia. Al poco tiempo Kakashi entra y la abraza, ella corresponde al abrazo y llora aun mas fuerte siendo consolado por su sensei.

-Sakura ya cálmate…si ¿? –Decía tranquilo pero preocupado

-Pero…soy una idiota, el no debería haber sabido eso, no era justo que se enterara…

-Saku, el se debía enterar tarde o temprano, quizá no fue la mejor forma pero ya esta hecho. Cálmate si? –dijo Kakashi para consolarla-

-Esta bieen, quizá deba hablar con el –dijo dudosa-

-No déjalo, necesita estar solo

-Si tienes razón…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

En la villa o ex villa Uchiha se encontraba solo cierto pelinegro, pensando

-Todo esto significa que mate a mi hermano siendo que no debí hacerlo, pero porque, porque Itachi –dijo exaltado y molesto- Porque tenias que matarlos, acaso no había otra forma, ya no se que pensar, salvaste Konoha y mi vida, pero aun así mataste a todos, me dejaste solo siempre solo…-dijo muy triste-

-No es todo su culpa, teme tu te quedaste solo por que quisiste estarlo, nosotros te ofrecimos nuestra amistad y tu la rechazaste…-dijo muy triste pero duro un rubio que acaba de llegar después de haberse enterado por boca de Kakashi lo que había sucedido, mas no sabia el por que de que Sakura le contara-

Sasuke guardo silencio, ya que sabía que lo que decía su amigo era cierto.

**-**Sabes, yo cuando los conocí, por primera vez sentí que tenia algo como una familia –dijo melancólico el rubio que se sentó al lado de su amigo

-Aunque no lo creas, yo igual me sentí como en familia en mucho tiempo, era una sensación que ya había olvidado…

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa amarga –Yo nunca había tenido esa sensación, bueno solo con Iruka-Sensei

Ambos callaron unos momentos, pero no un silencio incomodo era agradable, el pelinegro estaba disfrutando mucho de ese momento con su amigo-rival cuando el rubio lo interrumpió

-Teme te cuento algo ¿? –dijo emocionado-

-Que dobe ¿? –pregunto molesto ya que el rubio había quebrado su perfecto silencio-

-Ya se quien en mi papá -dijo nostálgico y Sasuke solo sonrió con mucha sorpresa-

-Quien es ¿?

-Quien menos me esperaba, era el ser que yo mas admiraba, yo el ser mas odiado de Konoha por los aldeanos, soy hijo de Yondaime

-OO que sorpresa

-si, fue duro muy duro, el saber que mi propio padre me metió esto dentro, era complicado me sentí tan mal, pero Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei siempre me apoyaron y estuvieron ahí para mi, así que fue mas fácil de afrontar

Oye con respecto a Sakura-chan, realmente no se porque te lo contó, ella había dicho que no lo haría… -dijo pensativo el chico-

-lo hizo por que soy un idiota ¬¬

-Eso ya lo se , pero porque mas¿?, paso algo mas ¿?

-¬¬ ella cree que jugué con ella. Pero no es así.

-Te gusta verdad ¿? –le pregunta el rubio a su amigo, el pelinegro solo gira la cabeza y se pone rojo y aun mas serio- Lo tomare como un si

-Dobee, mmm –decía o trataba de decir Sasuke pero le costaba ya que estaba muy nervioso

-Quieres que te ayude con Sakura-chan cierto –dice sabiamente y sorprendentemente Naruto

-_" es menos idiota de lo que parece" etto si…_

_-_Que estas dispuesto a hacer ¿? –pregunto serio pero curioso el rubio

-A que te refieres ¿? –cuestiono confundido el pelinegro

-Tengo una idea que a Sakura-chan le encantara pero…

-Pero…-dijo temeroso Sasuke-

-Es muy loco, una gran lucra…para ti…

Sasuke solo lo mira aterrado mientras Naruto habla

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Al otro día, Había un festival en Konoha, al cual Sakura no deseaba ir, pero Kakashi (nee cómplice, ya sabrán por que) Bueno el insistió que fuese, hasta que luego de mucho rato, uno que otro grito alguna suplica, algo roto, logro convencerla (si convencerla es: Haruno iras a ese festival con migo orden del capitán ANBU de konoha y no hay opción a replica oíste! , Bueno si eso es convencerla…lo hizo )

Ambos Shinobis iban caminados mirando los diferentes locales del festival ambos con sus trajes típicos. Kakashi iba con su mascara y dejando a la vista su siempre ojito feliz!, muy despreocupado como siempre. Al lado de el iba agarrada de su brazo o la tenían agarrada a la fuerza para que no se escapara. Iba un poco molesta la kunoichi de rosas cabellos.

-Vamos Saku relájate, esto es para divertirse

-Como quieres que me relaje, si cierto mandón me obligo a venir …-dijo sarcástica-

-Quien ¿?, me lo tienes que presentar, creo que esa persona me caerá muy bien, creo que debe ser alguien interesante y muy genial –dijo despreocupado el Hatake-

**-**jajaaja que gracioso ¬¬ -dijo irónica la chica-

De pronto se ve mucha gente reunida en un solo lugar, cosa que a Sakura le causo gran curiosidad. Kakashi nota eso y sonríe triunfante aunque sabe disimularlo muy bien.

-Sakura quieres ir a ver que pasa ¿? –pregunto Kakashi y Sakura asintió y ambos ninjas se encaminaron al lugar.

Cuando llegaron la pelirosa se sorprende de sobre manera.

Ya que había un gran escenario, que en la parte de atrás tenía un gran cartel que decía:

** "Sakura Haruno TE AMO**

** Sasuke Uchiha"**

Cuando Sakura leyó esto quedo como en estado de Shock. De pronto sobre el escenario apareció nada mas y nada menos Sasuke Uchiha en persona.

Quien se podía apreciar que estaba muy nervioso.

-Hola, bueno esto fue idea del idiota de Naruto –dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, que se pone aun mas nervioso cuando ve a Sakura- mmm bueno mmm yo solo vengo a decir que vengo aquí a pedirle perdón Sakura, se que fui un idiota y solo yo…Te quiero mucho y espero que me perdones

Dijo esto muy pero muy rápido tanto que muchos no lograron escuchar muy bien, y otros casi la mayoría no entendió absolutamente nada, solo entendieron que esa había sido una locura de amor de Sasuke hacia Sakura, cuando acabo de hablar desapareció con un puff

-Wow! Eso fue raro .dijo Sakura- Casi no oí nada –dijo en forma de auto reproche y en eso aparece Naruto

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan –dijo feliz Naruto

-Como no me voy a preguntar, era para mi y no oí nada

-Que no te preocupes te digo, yo lo grabe todo en primera fila y desde 10 ángulos diferentes -dijo muy feliz el rubio, el resto tiene una caída tipo anime-

-Enserio lo grabaste Naruto ¿? –pregunto dudosa Sakura-

-Si, esto es algo con lo que chantajeare al Teme por el resto de su vida- dijo malévolo Naruto.

-Naruto

-Si Sakura-chan ¿?

-Esto lo hiciste por mi o para molestar a Sasuke - dijo media molesta-

-Ambos, aunque con el video yo gano algo –dijo pensativo el rubio

A los pocos minutos están los tres viendo el video en la casa, Kakashi que estaba mas que sorprendido, Naruto llevaba unas cuentas vendas por…ejem todo su cuerpo y Sakura que estaba muy sorprendida, emocionada e impactada

-Sasuke hizo todo esto por mi ¡!

-Si Saku todo por ti…

-Entonces me quiere de verdad

-Si, el no miente –dijo feliz Kakashi _"por fin volvió a ser la niña alegre de siempre"_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

-Mierda, como fue que yo fui a hacer esto, Así que este tipo de estupideces se hacen por amor…-pausa pensativa- El amor apesta, bueno espero que alla servido de algo

-Que crees tu ¿?

-Pues claro que creo que si allá servido… -cuando cae en la cuenta de que la que le había dicho era Sakura así que se pone en extremo nervioso- Sakura..etto yo…eeh

Mientras el chico decía o intentaba decir algo coherente cosa que a Sakura le causo mucha gracia, como el chico seguía tartamudeando y hablando incoherencias Sakura se acerca a él y antes de que el lo note, ella lo estaba besando, después de que Sasuke salio del Shock le empezó a corresponder, ella coloca sus brazos en el cuello del chico y el pone sus manos en la cadera de ella acercándola aun mas a el. Ese beso fue muy tierno, en ese beso se demostraron mucho amor, al rato se separaron por falta de aire.

Ambos se miraron muy sonrojados, Sakura iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiese emitir palabra alguna el la beso nuevamente. Esta vez como pasión y deseo.

-Esto quiere decir que me perdonas ¿? –pregunto tímido el chico

-Si, Sasuke-kun te perdono –Sasuke-kun que lindo sonaba eso pensó Sasuke, como lo había extrañado

-Sakura –la susodicha lo miro a los ojos- Quieres ser mi novia ¿? –pregunto muy tímido-

-Claro –se acerca a el, lo abraza y lo besa muy tiernamente-

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Dejensee RR


	18. Siempre

Estee es el ultimo capitulo del fic espero que lees alla gustado y que me sigan leyendo byebye gracias por leer mi fic de verdad gracias

**.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Una reciente pareja de novios estaban recostados en la sombra de un árbol abrazados, disfrutando de un cómodo silencio, ella apoyada en el pecho de el, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su amado, solo que ambos a su modo.

-Sasuke-kun –el aludido miro a su ahora novia- Naruto te ayudo cierto ¿?

Sasuke sonrío – Si el dobe me ayudo –besa a Sakura con mucho amor y pasión mezclados- Quizá deba hacerle caso mas seguido -dice Sasuke y Sakura lo mira extrañada y aterrada por lo dicho por el pelinegro que en ese mismo momento se da cuenta de la estupidez que dijo – mejor no, cierto ¿? –dijo alegre y ella sonríe, asiente con la cabeza y lo besa nuevamente

Cuando terminaron el beso Sakura cambio su semblante a uno mas triste y con remordimiento, al verla Sasuke se preocupo

-Que pasa Sakura ¿? –dijo Sasuke con notable preocupación que no s molesto en ocultar-

-Sasuke, yo… -no pudo continuar y esto asusto aun mas a Sasuke, aparte ya no usaba el kun y se preocupo, al ver su cara Sakura siguió- Lamento haberte contado lo de Itachi de esa forma, no debí hacerlo lo siento –dijo con pena-

Sasuke suspiro aliviado, el creía que era peor- No te preocupes –dijo limpiándole una lagrima que salía de uno de sus bellos ojos jades – yo debía saberlo, quizá no fue la mejor forma, pero creo que me lo merecía, y ya no piensen en eso. Yo solo quiero que todo sea como antes…

-No Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura tranquila y Sasuke la mira confundido- no quiero que sea como antes, quiero que sea diferente, que partamos desde creo, que empecemos algo nuevo

Al terminar Sasuke asiente con la cabeza feliz y la besa tiernamente, se mantuvieron abrazados mucho tiempo hasta que Sakura recordó algo-

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto ocupe 10 clones de sombra para grabar tu declaración desde 10 ángulos diferentes y lo tiene el como 15 DVDs –dijo Sakura con burla. Mientras que Sasuke se paraba mientras desprendía un aura maligna en dirección a matar al rubio.

_Después de todo ellos siempre serán igual, siempre inmaduros que paliaban, pelean y pelearan por cualquier cosa, todos siempre igual de pervertido e impuntual pero siempre presente e importante, Shikamaru siempre igual de perezoso y problemático siempre siendo una familia, rara y disfuncional puede ser, pero en fin siempre una familia y ahora mas unida que nunca. Todos siempre igual menos ella, ella creció y maduro, ya no era la misma niñita llorona sin embargo siempre alegre y siempre manteniendo unida a su rara familia, ella siempre fue, es y será el factor que une a eso 4 hombres tan importante en su vida._

Pensaba la pelirosa mientras miraba la foto de su matrimonio con Sasuke, ella y el del brazo, con Naruto al lado de el y Kakashi y Shikamaru al lado de ella

Aun recordaba, los 3, Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru querían ser el que la llevara del brazo, como los 3 querían ser su padrino y como los 3 igual de importantes los 3 la llevaron al altar en diferentes tramos y los 3 fueron sus padrinos.

También recordaba como tres años después de casarse tenia una hermosa bebe de 2 años de pelo negro con reflejos rosa naturales que ahora debía estar durmiendo en la cama con sus inseparable amiguitos uno de rubios cabellos y perlados ojos y un perezoso niño de negros cabellos al cuidado de su adorado tío Kakashi (tío consentidor, que le tapa travesuras y eso) quien seguía leyendo su preciado libro, aun se reía por lo dicho por el : "_nunca tendré hijos, me basta y me sobra con estos nuevos monstruos" _

Después de todo ella si fue feliz. Forma una familia y volvió a ser la niña alegre que todos amaban. Tenia amigos, sobrinos y era feliz que mas podía pedir.

-Que recuerdos – dijo en un susurro la pelirosa, susurro que se llevo el viento, mientras ella reposaba la cabeza en el desnudo torso de Sasuke, mientras el la abraza posesivamente como todas noches diciéndole con esto que nunca se aleje de el y ella bien sabia que nunca se alejaría de el.

_Lo que ella aun no sabia, es que dentro de unos 3 o 4 años tendría una nueva hija de hermoso cabello rosa y profundos ojos negros, es cierto su marido no quedara del todo contento cuando nazca la pequeña, el deseaba un hijo varón que nunca tubo, pero todo quedara atrás cuando vea el gran prodigio que son sus hijas como shinobi poder que se compara al de cualquier hombre, y aun mas la pequeña que con 7 años saldrá de la academia con el mejor promedio. Lo que tampoco sabia que su hija mayor se enamoraría perdidamente de un rubio hijo de Hokage, tampoco sabía que su hija pequeña dentro de poco se sentiría fuertemente por el hijo de su mejor amiga, si del perezoso hijo de su perezoso amigo. Y que dentro de algunos años se casarían ambas parejas contra la total voluntad de su muy sobre protectivo padre quien se negaba a ver sus hijas casadas con los hijos de ese par de tarados, aunque al final todo se supera y los problemas quedaron atrás para poder vivir completamente feliz, siempre juntos, siempre recordando… _

_ **Fin **_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Fuee corto lo se pero me gusto y espero que les alla gustado bueeno nos veremos el otro fic


End file.
